The Struggles
by Starbird474
Summary: Things start going from perfect to flawed after Serah shows up at Lightning's house horribly injured. What tragic flow of events will occur after? Slight OOC, Rated M for violence, rape and other graphic details. First story, so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Claire felt the boys body being pushed against her tightly. She felt his breath hot and heavy against her neck. As his chest was heaving against her and his hands felt in every place imaginable. Regardless of all the touching and the heavy breathing and his hard dick brushing against her, Claire was finding it impossible to be turned on. She was pulsing with anger and hatred.

She pushed the boy slightly.

"Get off, I don't wanna do this." she said easily with her commanding voice, knowing what her intent was the whole time.

"What?", The boy said pulling a condom out. It was as if he was intentionally ignoring her when she saw him ripping the plastic with his teeth.

"I'm not fucking you Snow.", Claire clarified louder. The soldier in her was coming out, and she knew her gun blade was close, exactly where she wanted it.

"Light, c'mon I need this. After the fight with Serah..", Snow trailed off looking down as he slid the condom properly on himself.

After they had practically saved the world, Serah and Snow got married. Things were great. It took a while for everything to go back to normal, and for Claire to fully accept that her sister was growing up, but after a few months she had put all her faith and trust in Snow. However, one day all that trust had come crashing down when Serah showed up at Claire's house bloody and bruised. That day was just a few hours ago.

_Claire was spending another night alone. Vanille had gone out on a party with a few of her friends tonight. Claire was expecting her home in the early hours of the morning, wasted. Vanille always came home wasted on her party nights. However, Claire was simply sitting on the couch relaxing, after training her body most of the day. The TV was blaring nonsense on the news. Another Health Clinic robbed, another murder, more soldiers going to Cocoon looking for survivors. Things that were so talked about it was strange to believe that they were still interesting. During a falter of reports she heard the screeching of tires outside. _

'_Probably some stupid kid testing out his new _bike', _Claire scoffed as she rolled her eyes. Then she heard a door slam. It took another few minutes before there was a loud banging on the front of her door. The sound was starting enough, but the piercing scream of her name that followed made her heart burst. Claire's immediate thought was that something had happened to Vanille. _

_The thought terrified her and she ran to the door which was still being incessantly pounded. Her name was shrieked again. She quickly twisted the handle of the door and opened it only to have the familiar pink-haired body of her sister collapse on her. Initially Claire assumed she was drunk, and rolled her eyes. _

"_Serah, what's wrong. Are you okay?", Claire asked in a calm demanding tone. The young girl's breathing was ragged and heavy. _

"_Light-..", was the only response uttered from her lips. Claire quickly picked her sister up and managed to look at her face for the first time since her abrupt entrance, and nearly dropped her at what she saw. _

_Serah's face was streaked with blood, the entire left side was bruised and turned to such a dark shade of purple it looked black. Claire had to control herself at this point to prevent from shaking her sister and screaming for even one word of a hint as to the fault. She wanted to rip them apart. _

"_Serah? Serah look at me right now.", Lightning begged as she gently gripped one side of her baby sister's face, using the other hand to hold her head up. _

_She was barely managing to hold her eyes open and her entire body was limp. _

"_Serah! Answer me!", Lightning screamed thinking the worst. _

_Vanille was in her car driving through the quaint neighborhood that she and her wife lived in. She and her friends had quite a nice party, in which she refused to drink. Merely just wanting to get home to spend the night cradled in her lovers arms. The thought itself pushed her foot a little harder on the gas peddle to get home. _

_Upon arriving at the house where she and her wife resided, she noticed the strangest of things in front of her. There was a car parked in the driveway, which looked eerily similar to Snow's car. The front door was also ajar. Vanille was now assuming the worst. _

'_No, stop the crazy talk. She loves you and only you. She wouldn't, there's no way.', She attempted to put herself as ease and she stopped the car on the side of the street by their house, being unable to occupy her usual spot in the driveway. She closed her eyes tightly and inhaled a deep breath as she gripped the steering wheel. Opening her eyes she quickly took her tight hold off the wheel and opened the door of the car then tried to close it as quietly as she could. _

_She took slow hesitant steps across their somewhat moist lawn to the front door. Upon her approach to the house she heard ragged breathing. There was a deep sinking feeling in her chest and her eyes immediately became hot and threatened to pour over with tears. She fought them, walking up to the door and pushing it open. _

_The sight she saw tore at her heart. Her wife, Claire, was laying over the body of another woman. However at a second glance all the rage in her body had immediately disappeared. Vanille realized the body belonged to Serah, Claire's sister. During this realization of whom the body belonged to she also realized the body was bruised, bloodied, and nearly broken. Claire had yet to take any notice of Vanille's presence because she was gently whispering in her sister's ear. A hand instantaneously covered Vanille's mouth as she let out a gasp of horror and started backing out of the door. _

_Claire immediately looked up from her sister's body and met eyes with her lover. However upon their first meeting Vanille was taken aback to see all the rage and fury in her wife's blue eyes that she had never before witnessed. The look was a murderous one. It made her take another step back. It terrified her. The gaze was intense, but upon realizing whom exactly she was staring at Claire's eyes faltered for a moment and their core had returned to that same caring blue softness Vanille had become so familiar with. _

"_Baby.. What… happened?", Vanille tried asking, surprised at the breaks in her voice. She saw Claire look at her apologetically as if she had scared her. _

"_Snow…", Serah's voice whispered almost entirely unheard. Vanille's soft hand immediately returned to cover her mouth as she gasped. Her eyes gazed down to Serah in Lightning's arms but only lingered there for a minute as she saw Lightning's arms flex angrily looking down at her baby sister. Vanille saw a single tear drop from Claire's cheek onto Serah's neck. _

"_Claire.. Do-", Vanille attempted to say before quickly being cut off by a demanding tone. _

"_Vanille take Serah. Get her cleaned up, call the Clinic if you need to, or use Cure. I don't care, take care of her. I'll be back soon.", Lightning said with a blank look of rage on her face as she got up with her sister cradled in her arms still. She gently carried her over to the couch that she was once sitting on so calmly and set her sister down there, with a pillow under her head. _

_Lightning gently pushed her sister's blood stained hair out of her face coating the tips of her fingers in the process. Serah's breathing had slowed down, and after looking at her for a few moments Claire almost convinced herself she was imagining things. That Serah was just sleeping, and the blood was fake. Lightning looked down at her fingers though and teased the blood around between her index finger and thumb, and realized her hand was shaking violently. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt a soft pair of hands at her waist. She closed her fist and spun around towards Vanille, who's innocent green eyes searched Lightning's in fear. _

"_Do what I said.", Lightning ordered. She was entirely switched now, into her soldier phase, Vanille quickly took notice of this. _

"_Claire don't. Baby please, stay here we can call the police. Don't.", Vanille pleaded leaving one hand on her soldier's waist and moving the other to her still flexed arm. _

_Lightning quickly grabbed both of Vanille's hands in hers and held them close to her face. Taking note of the small traces of blood she was leaving. She saw the shivers of Vanille's body as her warm breath hit her fingertips. She quickly closed her eyes tightly again and softly kissed Vanille's hand. As a question of forgiveness before this deed was done. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N I hope you're liking the story so far and not hating me so much for my obscene cliffhangers :3 I'll try to update chapters daily. If you have any questions, feel free to message me and ask! If you have anything you'd like to see happen, let me know that as well! Reviews are welcomeee! Love you guys. **_

_Refresher: __She quickly closed her eyes tightly again and softly kissed Vanille's hand. As a question of forgiveness before this deed was done. _

_-Snow and Serah's bedroom- _

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Lightning.", Snow asked as Lightning got off the hard countertop she was placed on in front of his bed and went to grab her sheathed gun blade from her shorts thrown to the floor.

"You almost killed my sister you sick fuck. Then, not even a day after it happens you think I would come here to take my golden opportunity to be with you!?", Lightning yelled in rage pointing the gun towards Snow's head.

His hand started stroking his hard member as Lightning walked closer to him. "You know you look really sexy pointing that gun towards me right now.", He said moaning slightly as his hand vigorously stroked himself harder.

Lightning flicked her weapon to the side causing the gun to transform into her shiny blade that she quickly pushed against Snow's neck, not causing a change in anything. "You think this is a joke?!", She lashed out again pushing the tip of the blade harder against this throat.

Suddenly Snow stopped, and held his hands up in defense. Lightning's eyes widened slightly and she took note of this as the smirk stuck hard to his face. Examining him up and down Lightning took note of the fact this dick was practically throbbing for more between his legs. Her eyes returned to meet his sick smirk with an even higher look of disgust in them.

Snow winked at her quickly then snatched the blade away from his throat with his hands and pulled it roughly away from Lightning. Her fingers had somehow gotten stuck on the handle when Snow ripped it away harshly. She heard three of her fingers rip and crack, breaking. Without even having time to think about what just happened Lightning watched her only weapon, her only source of vengeance, fly behind the nude man in front of her and land with a soft thud on his bed. Just as quickly as it had happened she saw him approaching her with his fist hitting her eye first, and then blackness.

-Lightning's house-

"Okay hun, looks good.", Vanille faintly smiled at her sister-in-law trying to give her more hope than she knew she herself had. "That should do it for the most part, now let's get you in the bath so I can check the rest of you.", she said tossing aside the wet rag she had in her hands that was soaked with blood from Serah's face.

She couldn't even manage a nod or some sign that she understood so Vanille put an arm under the young girl's shoulder blades and another under her knees, then lifted her up with ease to the bathroom where she set her down carefully on her feet then let her sit down on the seat of the toilet. In this bathroom, which was not dimly lit by fire like the living room they had just exited, the severity of her wounds was brought out even more.

Vanille turned away quickly and began filling up their large tub with cold water. As the icy liquid was pouring from the faucet she turned to look at her wife's young sibling.

"We'll get you in real gently okay? Let me know if anything hurts too bad.", Vanille whispered quietly gently starting to lift up the girl's blood soaked shirt she had on. "Serah can you lift up your arms?", the orange-haired girl asked not wanting to push her.

Willingly Serah lifted up her arms slightly letting Vanille slide off her shirt. She winced at the bruises she saw covering her fragile body. Thankfully no cuts on her front. Serah let soft tears slide down her face as her head leaned down.

"Hey, hey, none of that. They'll go away, you can stay with Claire and I. We'll keep you safe, he can't hurt you anymore.", Vanille assured her as she gently rubbed her arm. "Was.. This the first time?", she asked beginning to take off Serah's belt.

Vanille looked up after hearing a sniffle, seeing Serah nodding her head. Immediately she took her hands and lifted up Serah's chin to make her look at her. "It's the last. I'm promising you that Serah.", she said confidently, giving her another weak smile, but with a little more hope this time. Then returned her attention back to Serah's pants and after successfully getting them unbuttoned she began sliding them down, but felt a tug as she pulled them. She looked up and noticed Serah's hand holding tightly to the side. Upset.

"Serah?", she looked up at her with an odd expression. "What's wrong?"

-Snow and Serah's bedroom- 

Lightning began coming back to reality with a sharp pain stuck in her head as well as her right hand. After a quick memory hit her of what had happened in the past few hours her eyes sprang open to find herself in the same bedroom as she was before, with the same blue tint of light to it. However, when she tried getting up she felt a tug at her arms and noticed they were bound together and tied to the leg of Snow's dresser. _What an idiot. _Claire thought. _Does he seriously think I can't get out of this? _She tugged hard at her restraints, but nothing budged. She only felt a sharp pain in both her wrists and her fingers, then instinctively moaned quietly at the pain.

"Oh wonderful, you're awake.", She heard his deep voice muse as she saw him walk through the door past her half naked body on the floor. He had placed a pair of black sweat pants on himself, but still remained shirtless.

"Why the fuck am I tied up. Snow let me go. You'll regret this when I'm free, mark my words.", Lightning threatened pulling on her restraints again and grunting in frustration when they would still no longer budge.

"Oh dear now.", Snow's voice played lightly as he sat down on the dresser of his bed in front of Lightning. "Let's not be hateful Light I've done many a good thing for you. I taught that wretched whore of a sister of yours a lesson about discipline. Took her off your hands. Really I was surprised to see how misbehaved she was, seeing as to how she was your little sister.", Snow laughed sliding off the hard counter like surface and sitting in front of Lightning on the floor.

Lightning was so angry she couldn't even manage to utter another threat of a word towards him.

"Oh and the legendary women is now silenced.", Snow tormented her with his tone. Though her voice had yet to utter a word, her eyes were piercing through him. Despite the high advantage Snow had over the once unbreakable soldier, he still felt immensely threatened by her.

"Tonight, for the first time, you'll feel what it's like to be weak.", were the last words he uttered towards her before advancing his body on top of hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter might be a little bit short, and I apologize for that, but I wanna keep up the anticipation for the first few chapters. Things will start to slow down a little bit. Again thank you to any and all who read! ^.^ Reviews ? **

Refresher: "Tonight, for the first time, you'll feel what it's like to be weak.", were the last words he uttered towards her before advancing his body on top of hers.

-Lightning's House-

"Serah, It's okay. I won't hurt you.", Vanille stated as she rubbed her hand against Serah's arm again. She waited a few moments and looked behind her at the bathtub which was almost entirely full of water. She quickly shut the faucet off and tested the water with her hands. _Perfect. _She thought as she flicked all the extra water off her hand then quickly grabbed a towel to dry off the rest. Vanille turned her attention again towards Serah and noticed her tight grip on her shorts had been removed and her eyes were now shut tightly. Vanille warily grabbed her shorts again and slid them down further, seeing no protest from Serah. She kept her eyes on the girl's face the entire time, noticing that she squint even harder as her shorts fell to her ankles. Vanille looked down her legs and noticed a splotchy blood spot on the inner part of both of her thighs.

The anxiety in the air rose as Serah reluctantly opened her eyes to see Vanille staring at her legs. After a few moments Vanille closed her eyes wishing she had not seen the sight, which had caused a hard pain in her chest. She opened her green eyes again, nearly tear filled for the third time that night, and stared towards Serah. "Serah..", Vanille whispered, her voice breaking. "Did Snow..", She didn't know if she could finish the sentence.

"Don't.. say it.", Serah quietly begged, shutting her eyes again, silently replaying the event in her head.

Vanille quickly stood Serah up and embraced her tightly in a hug. Feeling the young girl's sobs burst into her neck. The moisture was building up, and tears were soon soaking the entire area. _What if he does the same thing to Claire? _The thought entered Vanille's mind before she even had time to stop it. Brought back to reality only by the wince of Serah as she quickly sucked in the air through her teeth. "Vanille you're hurting me.", Serah cried.

Immediately Vanille released her unknowingly too strong grip and spun Serah around looking at her back. Just like her face it has all manner of cuts and bruises covering it, some of which were still bleeding.

"I just want to get in the bath Vanille.", Serah's voice broke.

Vanille nodded her head, even though Serah couldn't see her. She gently undid her bra, not caring to see the young girl's breasts exposed to her. She watched as Serah slid off the straps and the small blood stained piece of fabric fell to the floor. Serah turned to face Vanille on her own but nearly fell in the process. Vanille noticed this and quickly grabbed her, looking down at her left foot. It was severely swollen and bloodied as well. She was surprised that it had escaped her notice before.

"It'll be quick okay? Just to wash everything. Then I'll get you into some fresh clothes of Claire's, and some ice, then I'll get you set up in our bed okay?", Vanille said sliding off Serah's underwear, noticing how severe the rash was between her legs. Serah put an arm around Vanille as she helped her into the cold bath water, then she let out all her breath as the soothing ice cold liquid poured over her.

"Better?" Vanille questioned hearing the loud sigh.

"Much.", Serah replied in response, her eyes shut tightly as Vanille began pouring the water over her back.

-Snow bedroom-

Snow's body was pushed entirely against Lightning's. His lips were connected to hers and his hands were gently caressing her breasts. Throughout the entire experience Lightning could feel Snow's dick growing harder against her center. She never responded to his kisses or his touches, and begged between them for him to let her go.

At some point or another Snow stopped, having gotten Lightning entirely naked beneath him he kissed up her neck to her ear. "This is what it's like to be helpless Claire.", Snow whispered, saying her true name for the first time. Lightning closed her eyes tightly still pulling against the restraints as a tear flowed down her cheek.

Snow pulled his pants down and slid himself inside of Lightning who immediately started screaming and thrashing against her restraints once more, breaking her right wrist in the process.

"uhh.", Snow moaned loudly as he began thrusting himself in and out of Lightning. The pink-haired soldier merely screamed and kicked forcefully against the strong large man. The painful entry continued for another 10 minutes before Snow even began to falter. He was close, and he quickly pulled out of Lightning, who's body still remained thrashing against her restraints for one last final hope, one last chance to break free from the one thing that holding her back.

Snow pulled himself higher on Lightning's exhausted sweaty body and forced himself into her mouth. With one hand holding her jaw open preventing her from biting down too hard. He pushed himself in and out and deeper into her mouth and finally a hot liquid erupted from him and into Lightning's throat.

Her entire body was shaking, and the tears were freely flowing down her cheeks now. She gave up trying to break herself free, trying to hurt Snow, everything. Though the hatred inside of her heart still pounded forcing her arms to keep tugging as fiercely as they could.

Snow pulled himself out of her mouth and sighed as he rubbed himself down the length of her body before pulling his pants back up. Lightning was coughing violently on the floor spitting up all the cum that had forcefully been pushed into her mouth. He took Lightning's dagger from the top of the dresser, where he had placed it earlier and slid it down her neck and between her breasts past her l'cie brand.

"How does it feel Claire? To know there's nothing you can do to save yourself?", Snow asked sliding the sharp point against Lightning's ribcage.

Lightning inhaled sharply and spit in Snow's face before ripping one arm out of the restraints, finally, and quickly sliding out the other. Immediately realizing that his captive way free Snow slid the small dagger deep into Lightning's slender side the moment she stood up and attempted to push it in even further. The girl gasped, feeling her side explode into a million shades of pain.

Snow's eyes quickly widened as he looked down at the dagger stuck into his wife's older sister's side. He quickly pulled it out as Lightning fell to her knees and began taking quick shallow breaths. She crawled past Snow, who was too stunned to even stop her and she reached on top of the bed for her gun blade and twirled it in her left hand, unable to use her right, causing it to transform back into it's gun form. She quickly pointed it at Snow and pulled the trigger, and without hesitation released a bullet into his body.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I sincerely apologize for not posting a chapter yesterday! I was away from my computer so to those of you I disappointed I'm sorry! However, as a special treat I will be posting this chapter, as well as chapter 5 today to make up for yesterday. Again I'm so sorry! D: I hope you enjoy3 **_

_Refresher:__She quickly pointed it at Snow and pulled the trigger, and without hesitation released a bullet into his body. _

_-Lightning's House-_

"Alrighty, I'm gonna try and heal up the cuts on your back a little." Vanille said as she placed her hands on the girl's shoulder blades. She closed her eyes tightly as a flash of green light appeared. Vanille opened her eyes to see the bleeding had stopped and the cuts were now half healed scars. Merely raised bumps on her muscular back. Serah let out a moan and closed her eyes then leaned her body back into the cold water.

"I'm gonna get you a towel and your clothes I'll be right back okay?" Vanille quietly said as she stood up and walked out of the bathroom into her and Claire's room. She pulled out a light blue v neck shirt and some shorts and a pair of underwear for her to wear. Just as she walked out in the hallway towards the bathroom she heard her phone ringing. She walked into the bathroom where Serah was still laying half submerged and set her clothes down on the counter next to the sink.

"Serah I'll be back in a minute.", Vanille said as she walked out of the bathroom. She quickly pulled a towel out of the closet in the hall and picked up her cell.

_-A few minutes before the phone call-_

Fang was walking around drunk as her usual nights went. The strong toned wild looking female not taking note of any hoots and whistles she was receiving from the horny passerby's in the neighborhood. She was heading home, to Snow and Serah's house. For the past few weeks she had been switching between Serah's and Lightning's house. This week was Serah's, and she had no intention of screwing things up with her.

She pushed her key into the door and quietly twisted it open. The house was dark and quite just like it always was when she arrived late at night. She thought everyone to be asleep until the soft muffled voice of Snow was heard. He was panting loudly and then a feminine sounding grunt followed then silence. _Great, I walk home to them fucking upstairs. _Fang scolded herself as she quietly shut the door.

Just as she began walking up the stairs she heart a gunshot followed by a heavy thud on the floor. Fang immediately grabbed her spear and ran up the stairs towards Snow's room. Thrusting the door open she saw the strong man lying on the floor clutching his side and Lightning Farron standing with a gun clutched in her hands.

"Fang..", she said weakly as her body fell to the floor still clutching her weapon tightly in her shaking hands.

"Farron..", Fang whispered as she slid her spear behind her and ran over Snow's dying body and picked Lightning up taking note of her broken fingers and wrist. "Farron what happened? Where's Serah? Why aren't you home?", Fang was pushing her with questions as she held her bare shaking body close.

Lightning pushed Fang off her and quickly grabbed her clothes off the ground getting herself dressed.

"God dammit Lightning quit moving, let me help you I'll take you home.", Fang pleaded as she followed Lightning down the stairs. "Let me help you get dressed.", Fang pushed Lightning's body up against the wall and viciously took her clothes from her hand and began dressing her. Lightning closed her eyes and slammed her head against the wall. She was still angry, her heart was pounding tightly in her chest and her vision was getting more and more blurry with every breath she took.

"Farron take a deep breath aye?", Fang said after sliding on Lightning's bra and underwear. "We need to get you back to Vanille.", The girl ran her hand through her wild hair as she walked into the kitchen and picked up the slender phone dialing a familiar number.

_-Present time, Lightning's house- _

"Hello?", she answered sweetly into the speaker as if nothing was wrong.

"Vanille?", Fang replied seeming distracted.

"Fang? What is it? Is everything okay?", Vanille pressed, dreading another tragedy.

"You heard from Farron recently?", Fang questioned.

"Claire? She.. Went out a few hours ago.", Vanille replied, not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Oh yeah? Know where?", Fang sounded suspicious as she asked, as if she already knew the answer to her question.

There were a few moments of silence in which Vanille heard the soft clinking of metal against metal.

"Fang, what's going on?", Vanille re-directed the conversation.

"Be there soon hun.", Fang replied ending the call immediately.

Vanille's heart was pounding as she held the phone close to her chest. _Does Fang know what happened? Is Claire with her? Why is she coming over? _There were a million questions running through the girl's mind as she heard Serah calling her name.

"I'm coming Serah hold on!", Vanille said as she kissed the speaker of the phone and gently squeezed the towel in her hands.

"Vanille!", Serah called again from the bathroom.

Vanille walked in and quickly unfolded the towel in her hands and headed towards Serah. "I'm here. You okay?", she asked holding her hand out for Serah to take.

"I'm fine, I just wanted to get out.", Serah said as she took the other girl's soft hands and lifted herself out of the bathtub, which was now filled with blood-tinted water. .

"You're gonna have to see Claire for your ankle, she's the better medic, but until she gets back I'll just get you a pack of ice.", Vanille calmly told Serah gently wrapping her up in the towel. She winced a little as she turned back to the bathtub to empty the water.

Vanille gently traced her hand down Serah's back against the raised scars. Closing her eyes tightly and wiping the images from her head of her wife being tormented. Upon opening her eyes again she grabbed the shirt from off the bathroom counter and gently slid it over Serah's head then gently pulled it down her.

"How's that?", Vanille asked pivoting the girl on her good foot and grabbing the underwear next.

"I'm ready to just to go to bed Vanille.", Serah admitted with a yawn as she lifted her legs one by one to get on her underwear. Vanille slid them up completely and Serah adjusted them afterwards. She watched as the young orange haired girl grabbed the pants then placed her hand on them to stop the process. "I don't feel well enough for those, I just want to go to the couch.", Serah said faintly.

Vanille simply nodded and began to drain the bathtub of water then picked Serah up and carried her over to Claire's bed. Serah had a small protest as this happened, complaining that she wanted to be in the living room to talk to Claire when she got home. Vanille quickly hushed her and begged her not to worry. She laid her down and tucked her in as tight as she could then stayed with her until she fell asleep, which only took a few short moments. Vanille exited the room and quietly shut the door behind her, then headed over to the kitchen and filled a small plastic bag with ice. She quietly inched her way back into Claire's room and placed the bag gently on Serah's ankle over her sheets. She exited the room quietly leaving the door cracked. The orange-haired woman walked into the living room and sat at one end of the couch and covered herself in a warm fuzzy blanket with the small flicker of her fireplace still going. Vanille was beginning to doze off.

After a few moments of fighting to stay awake Vanille leaned her head back against the sofa and closed her eyes. The instant she felt herself falling into a relaxing sleep there were more loud bangs on the door. Vanille shot her eyes open. She quickly moved off the couch and ran to the door hearing Fang begging her to open it on the other side.

"Took you long enough aye?", Fang said calmly as Vanille opened the door. Without even a moments hesitation Fang strode in carrying the older Farron girl in her arms. She gently placed her on the large chair next to the couch.

Serah emerged limping from the bedroom at this point, rubbing her eyes as she did so. "What's going on?", she asked wearily. Her eyes bulged open when she saw her bloody sister sitting on the couch. "Claire!", Serah cried as she attempted to rush over from where she was standing, tripping in the process and nearly tumbling over on Lightning. Luckily Fang caught her just moments before the impact and placed her back down on the couch.

"Easy Serah. We do-..", Fang stopped short as she took note of the bruises all over Serah's face. Understanding quickly that both Farron sisters had fallen victim to the same crime. The two stared at each other for what felt like ages. Fang was lost for words.

"I got her.", Vanille said gently pulling Serah out of the awkward situation and back towards the other end of the couch. "Just stay here."

Fang tightly closed her eyes and clenched her fist, angry that she hadn't arrived at the house sooner to prevent all the night's events. "Vanille I need you right now. She's got a deep stab wound, and you're the only one here with enough medical experience to do anything.", Fang demanded twirling on her heels to face away from the couch, trying to hide her anger.

"Fang what.. How did this happen is she gonna be okay?", Vanille whimpered on the verge of tears falling to her knees in front of Claire's limp body.

"I'll explain later Vanille, just get her healed.", Fang replied angrily, not even bothering to look at anyone else besides Claire.

Vanille lifted up her wife's shirt and gazed at the bruises and took note of the deep stab wound that nearly punctured her lung. The blood was still flowing freely from it. She closed her eyes tightly as tears fell down her cheeks. Vanille gently placed her hand over the bloody mess and felt Claire's body twitch beneath the touch of her fingers. She concentrated hard as the room filled again with a flash of green light, this time brighter than the one before.

Vanille slowly removed her hand and gazed again at her wife's toned stomach. Wiping off the blood there was again just a raised scabby bump.

"Is she gonna be okay?", Fang asked, still blankly staring at Lightning's closed eyes.

"Yeah..", Vanille sniffed back in reply still wiping blood.

Fang glanced up from Lightning's face to her sister's.

"Serah let me take you back to bed. You need to rest.", Fang said, not wishing for the young sister to witness such a tragedy again.

"No! I'm staying here she needs me!", Serah replied trying to get up again.

This time Fang caught her and gently picked her up before beginning to carry her back to Lightning's bed. "I don't need you or anyone else getting hurt tonight.", Fang blankly said setting the girl back down in her bed. "Just please go back to sleep. Everything's gonna be okay. Your sister's safe now Serah.", Fang calmed the young girl as she forced her to lay down and covered her in the warm blankets again.

"Fang no! She needs me!", Serah pleaded trying to push against Fang.

"Darling she's asleep, nothing you can do. She won't even know you're there. Vanille and I will get her cleaned up and bring her in bed next to you okay?", Fang promised winking at the end.

Serah was defeated. Getting up and running that short distance pained her body in so many places, and deep down she knew Fang wouldn't let her leave the room again. In reply Serah gave a weak nod and rolled over closing her eyes.

"Thata girl.", Fang smiled gently kissing Serah's cheek before walking out into the hall and shutting the door.

_**End chapter 4! :D**_

_**p.s. reviews are lovelyyyy, and to explain, Lightning was with Snow at the beginning of Chapter 1 to trick him into thinking she wanted to be with him. She wasn't ever gonna have sex with him. It was just a trick so that he would feel comfortable around her and his defenses were down. I tried to stick with theme that only people close to Lightning would actually call her Claire. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_Refresher:_ "Thata girl.", Fang smiled gently kissing Serah's cheek before walking out into the hall and shutting the door.

_-Lightning's House- _

Upon walking back into the living room Fang saw Vanille cuddled up into Lightning's stomach still kneeling on the ground between her legs.

"Vanille, c'mon get up love.", Fang said grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her up.

"Fang what happened?", Vanille demanded pounding her weak hands on Fang's body with tears still flowing from her eyes.

Fang hesitated, looking down at the young girl's deep green eyes. "Snow..", she explained shortly.

Vanille closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm gonna kill him.", she angrily said beginning to turn around and head towards the door.

Fang quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Light took care of him already.", Fang assured her.

Behind the two Claire stirred slightly. "Va-nille?", Claire mumbled softly, almost entirely inaudible. Vanille shot around and kneeled back beside Claire holding the side of her face in her hands.

"Claire are you okay? What hurts?", Vanille immediately asked sliding her hands down Claire's front.

"Mmm.", Lightning weakly chuckled out. "Nothing.", Claire mumbled softly giving a somewhat drugged smile at her wife.

"Fang what'd you give her?", Vanille stood up and spun around at the Pulsian woman.

"Just a little sedative, so she wouldn't feel anything.", Fang said innocently.

"Serah.. Where's Serah?", Claire asked from the chair.

Vanille spun around again to see Lightning attempting to get up. Just then Vanille looked at her wrists, one still broken, and saw the bloody scars from her restraints. She also took note of her crooked fingers which were still profusely bleeding. She quickly grabbed her wife and gently pushed her back down on the chair. "Wait wait.", she whispered tracing her fingers down her wife's legs.

"Vanille, no.", Fang ordered from behind her.

She turned her head around and looked up at Fang, who had a strong look of dismay on her face. She shook her head in another silent beg for Vanille not to do what she was intending.

Vanille kept one hand on the leg of the sweat pants her wife was wearing, and turned her head around looking up at Claire, who's eyes were fighting to stay open. Vanille shut her eyes tightly and began pulling Claire's pants down slowly. She kept them shut tight as she slid her pants down to her knees. Behind her she felt Fang turn around and sigh.

Opening her eyes Vanille saw the same splotchy irritated skin on the inner part of Lightning's thighs as she had seen on Serah's. She tightly gripped the cushion of the chair and leaned her head down giving out silent sobs.

She felt strong arms pulling her up from under her arms and immediately fell into the embrace of Fang.

"She's okay now Vanille. Everything's fine.", Fang attempted to reassure the small girl as she stroked her hair gently. Vanille was choking out sobs in Fang's neck and violently shaking. "Hey now girl, It's okay. She's safe.", Fang assured her again.

Fang released the girl after a few short moments and pulled Claire's sweatpants up again then lifted her up. "Serah wants her.", Fang explained as she began carrying the girl to her large bed. The instant she opened the door Serah opened her eyes and leaned up in bed.

"Fang! Is she okay?", Serah asked.

Fang quickly held up a finger to her mouth silencing Serah and placed Lightning down in the bed next to her quietly tucking her in. Serah looked up at Fang questioningly, as if asking for permission to touch her sister.

"She's got a few bruises, one of her wrists and a few of her fingers are broken. I'm gonna be back soon to wrap up her hand.", Fang whispered back as an answer.

In response Serah wrapped a gentle arm around her sister's waist and leaned her head on her chest and began crying. Fang gently rubbed a hand over Serah's hair and kissed her temple as she walked out of the room.

Fang walked into the bathroom where Serah had just recently taken a bath and took note of all the bloody garments scattered across the floor. She immediately felt guilty again as she picked up the clothes and put them in the washer. As she put the last of Serah's clothes in the laundry she turned around and looked in the cabinets for their medical bandages. After finding the material she walked back into Lightning and Vanille's bedroom to find Serah asleep.

Fang turned around again before going in the room to see Vanille anxiously standing in the hallway, having already changed her clothes.

"Come here.", Fang whispered as she motioned towards the bedroom. Vanille walked up close behind her and Fang gently took her hand before walking the rest of the way into the room.

"Her hand's still broken?", Vanille asked in a quiet voice as she gently kneeled on the floor beside her wife.

"Yes. I can't wrap it up until the bones are set in the right spot. It might heal wrong if I do.", Fang explained.

Vanille didn't even bother to wait for fang to finish her explanation before she tenderly took Claire's hand in hers then covered it with her other hand. Between her two hands a small yellow-green light had erupted filling the dark room with the shade. Claire's fingers began cracking as the cure spell had begun to set them back in place. Claire began moaning and writhing in pain waking up Serah.

"Claire? What's wrong?", Serah asked before taking note of Vanille and Fang next to her. "What are you doing to her Vanille?", Serah whispered.

"Fixing her broken bones.", Vanille answered softly.

Lightning moaned again and arched her back as Vanille continued holding her hand and resetting her bones. Vanille watched Claire as she finished the last few seconds of healing. She leaned over her wife after gently letting go of her still broken hand and kissed her lips softly.

Fang took the opportunity to take Lightning's hand and gently wrap it up in the bandages. "Well Farron, your hand should heal up within the next week or so, in the mean time I suggest you're careful and try your hardest to not break it even further." the Pulsian woman added sliding Lightning's hand back on the bed by her side.

"Thank you Fang.", Claire said, in an almost reluctant voice.

"I'll get Vanille set up and let you rest love. Sleep as long as you need to, see you in the morning.", Fang stated as she grabbed Vanille's hand and headed towards the door. Vanille let out a few grunts and moans of protest but Fang continued pulling her out into the hallway and quietly shut the door.

"Why can't I stay?", Vanille questioned still attempting to walk back into the bedroom.

"Vanille, she isn't going anywhere. Wait until tomorrow.", Fang ordered as she pulled her up the stairs towards one of the many guest rooms the large house held. "You need to sleep."

Vanille gave up on trying to escape Fang's tough grip and instead walked into the first guest room at the foot of the stairs. "Then.. Can you at least sleep with me?", Vanille asked cautiously sitting down on the bed and sliding herself under the sheets.

"'Course I will love.", Fang smiled laying in the bed next to her.

_**Ending of day one! (: Hope you guys are liking it! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Refresher: _"'Course I will love.", Fang smiled laying in the bed next to her.

_-Lightning's Bedroom- _

The next morning, or at least what she had thought to be morning, Claire Farron woke up with a severe ache and felt the warmth of a body next to her. Although the night had been so clearly etched in her head before, she now couldn't remember a single moment of it all. She let her eyes flutter open and stared down at the figure laying in her arms. It was her sister Serah. The thick iron smell of blood hit her nose then, instantaneously sending a flood of memories through her head. She saw Serah curled up in her arms bleeding furiously from all the scars on her face. Claire felt her eyes getting hot with tears and immediately squeezed her sister tighter causing her to stir.

"Claire?" Serah whispered lifting her head up to face her sister. "Oh Claire! You're okay!", Serah cried pushing her head back into her sister's chest and squeezing her tightly.

"Serah.", Lightning grunted in reply. "I'm fine. Are you okay? Did Vanille take care of you?", Lightning asked, taking the focus quickly off herself.

Serah continued squeezing her sister, and Claire subconsciously wondered if the young girl was going to intentionally ignore her. "I can't walk.. And everything's still sore.", Serah quietly answered. Lightning wrapped her arms even tighter around her young sister. "What.. What happened last night Claire?", Serah asked hesitantly still not lifting her head up.

Lightning's jaw tightened as the words flooded back even more memories through her head, and a soft ever-present pain was felt between her legs. She pressed her lips tightly together and shut her eyes pushing back tears. "I-", Lightning choked out.

Before another word came out of her lips the door of the room was gently pushed open and the wild looking Fang walked in sneakily. "Nice to see you awake Farron. Both of you I mean.", she whispered walking in the doorway even further.

Claire instantly took this opportunity to gently nudge Serah off her and walk out of the bed.

"Claire!", Serah begged in protest.

"Aye, where ya think you're headed kid?", Fang asked grabbing Lightning's arm as she brushed past her.

The menacing look coming from Lightning's deep blue eyes made Fang release her arm immediately and hold up her hands in defense. Claire walked out of the room slowly and towards the living room expecting to see her wife asleep on the couch.

"Up on the roof Farron.", Fang said from her bedroom shaking her head.

Claire didn't bother with a thank you as she ran through the house, up the stairs and through the second floor to the second set of stairs that led to their balcony.

"Take it easy will ya?", Fang screamed from downstairs.

Claire saw the back of her wife's beautiful shinning orange hair glistening in the light from the sun setting. She paused a minute wondering how she had managed to sleep so long and also to catch her breath and admire the sight then slowly walked through the screen door and wrapped her arms around Vanille and kissed her cheek.

"Mornin' beautiful.", she whispered into Vanille's ear with a smile.

Vanille grabbed Claire's arms and twisted her head to the side to hide her blush.

"More like late afternoon.. Please tell me you're all right? I barely slept last night I was so worried.", Vanille asked grabbing Claire and pulling her to the empty seat on the bench next to her.

"It's morning for me. Everyone's acting like I died. Can't I go two seconds without someone asking me if I need help?", Claire asked sitting down next to Vanille, pulling her into her lap and watching the sun slowly going down from their safe haven on Pulse.

"I.. I just know what happened… with Snow and, I'm worried.", Vanille admitted slowly, trying to watch where she was stepping with her words.

Claire shut her eyes tight, trying to wipe away the memories Vanille had just made her relive but failing to do so. She felt that spot between her legs, along with her inner thighs, throbbing again in pain at the thoughts.

"Pretty beautiful aye Farron?", Claire heard Fang's deep accent asking behind her and was thankful for the break in her thoughts.

"Yeah, gorgeous. We should go get some food hun. You must be starving.", Vanille wondered not noticing Claire's silence.

After a few more moments of no response Vanille turned her head to the side to look at her wife, and noticed Fang eyeballing both of them from the side.

"Claire?", Vanille asked turning her body to face her wife.

Claire let a tear slip from her stoic face and shook her head before blinking a few times.

"Oh, yeah uh.. The sun's real beautiful.", Claire half-answered keeping her eyes and head towards the sun.

Vanille took a quick look at Fang in question, and Fang shook her head at the young girl with a stern look on her face. In reply Vanille nodded and put on her best smile, then kissed Claire's neck with a soft giggle.

"No silly, how does dinner sound?", Vanille asked with her lips glued to her wife's neck and cheek.

"Uh.. Food.. sounds good. I'm gonna go shower.", Claire answered quickly getting up without bothering to say goodbye to Vanille or Fang.

The two girls watched Claire leave and waited for the door to shut.

"You gotta ease up a bit love.", Fang said sitting down next to Vanille and wrapping her arms around her.

"I can't help it Fang she was raped! She could have been killed and you want me to just relax? You want me to blow it all off and act like nothing even happened?", Vanille demanded standing up now.

"Never said that sweetheart, and you shouldn't get that tone with me. I brought her here last night, don't go forgetting that.", Fang stood up right beside Vanille and easily towered over the girl.

"That isn't my point Fang, and you know it isn't. She's a fucking rock, she won't let me in, she won't let anybody in!", Vanille screamed at Fang immediately beginning to cry.

"She's just not like you and me. You just gotta give her time, and you of all people should know that Vanille.", Fang tried comforting the smaller orange-haired girl.

Serah's voice grabbed the attention of both girls. "I'd also recommend something along the lines of not screaming at the top of your lungs when she's just downstairs.", She added looking at Fang and Vanille with a sympathetic look stumbling her way onto the balcony.

Vanille took a look at Serah, who looked even worse than the night before, and began crying even harder. The light from the sun illuminated her face showing just how swollen and bruised everything was. The dark blacks and purples, and even the lighter shades of yellow bruises looked even more defiant than they did last night. One of her eyes was almost entirely swollen shut, and the whites of it were blood red.

"I need a ride home. Any takers?", Serah asked, sighing as Vanille continued sobbing over her bloodied face .

"Home? What are you talking about love, you are home?", Fang questioned, as she grabbed Vanille and held her tightly in her arms.

"I guess that's a no. I'll be back soon.", Serah limped off down the stairs irritated and slow.


	7. Chapter 7

_Refresher:_"I guess that's a no. I'll be back soon.", Serah limped off down the stairs irritated and slow.

_-Lightning's Bathroom- _

Claire was lightly stripping off her clothes and examining her body in the full length mirror she and Vanille had in their master bathroom. She gently traced the tips of her fingers over all the dark bruises her body had, then after touching every inch of her front torso she began examining her fingers and wrist. She shook her hand and tried to stretch her fingers around by clenching and relaxing her fist. The pain was unbearable, even with just a slight twitch of her fingers.

After standing there for a few more minutes looking at her bruised body in the mirror Lightning turned the hot water on in the shower and took off the rest of her clothes. As she was throwing her underwear into the laundry hamper she noticed the blood stains. She knew immediately it wasn't her period, and stared down between her legs.

"Vanille, I'm gonna go handle Serah okay? Go make Light some food, but check on her in the shower before you do. Okay?", Fang said as she wiped away the tears on Vanille's cheeks and gave her a hopeful smile.

Vanille simply nodded at her and Fang took off down the stairs and picked up Serah midway. She heard Claire turn on the shower as she passed by her bedroom.

"I certainly hope you know you're gonna need your big sister's approval before you head anywhere dangerous my sweet.", Fang chimed as she continued carrying Serah to the guest bathroom downstairs.

"Fang let me go! I need to go to my house now!", Serah begged trying to struggle against the stronger girl's grip.

"I'll let you go when Light gets out of the shower, how's that sound? Or unless you feel like being sore and tired you could cooperate and we could do this the easy way. Your choice.", Fang said with a playful tone in her voice.

Fang walked into the guest bathroom, leaving the door open behind her. She sat Serah down on the toilet and gently took her sprained ankle in her hand. "How's it feeling love?", She attempted at conversation while gently unraveling the bandages on her swollen foot.

"Worse.", Serah winced as Fangs fingers touched gentle spots on her inflamed injury. "Sorry, sorry. Here, maybe this will help.", Fang got up and began searching the medicine cabinet for something. "There ya are.", She smiled pulling out what looked to be a plain tube of ointment.

"What is that?", Serah asked hesitantly watching Fang open the small tube and push the ointment out onto her fingers.

"What you don't know, will make this a lot easier.", The older woman replied simply. She gave a reassuring smile and spread the clear cream onto Serah's ankle. The pain was brutal at first, Serah winced and complained with every touch of Fang's tan fingers, but soon they subsided.

"Maker, I can't even feel my foot anymore.", Serah gasped.

"That's the point. It just numbs it, but also releases some healing into the affected area. Don't walk on it.", Fang summed up quickly with a smile. _

Claire Farron was sitting on the toilet seat in the bathroom with her legs spread gently tracing her fingers against her inner thighs, wincing at how much pain just the slightest touch would cause. She kept her eyes glued to her bright red irritated skin and listened to the sounds of the hot water hitting the glass of the shower. The longer she sat there, touching her bruises, the more memories filled her brain. The more details from the night before re-entered her mind. Even with her wrist and fingers broken on her right hand the soldier felt the anger rising up inside of her and boiling over. That anger erased every ounce of pain she had felt as she heard her bones cracking.

"Hey baby, how's your shower?", Claire heard her sweet wife's voice chime from just outside the door. Her voice, her soft sweet innocent voice, made all the anger get even more intense. She couldn't even manage a fake reply.

Claire kept her fist clenched tightly and stood up from the toilet seat, turning to look at herself in the full length mirror again. She hated everything she saw and she closed her eyes tightly and used every ounce of strength to slam her already broken hand into the mirror. Immediately upon impact Claire felt sharp shards of glass lodge themselves deep into her hand. She saw her reflection shatter into a million tiny pieces that flew off the wall towards her body and cut her in almost every place imaginable, then fell all around her to the floor.

"Claire!?", Vanille shouted from their bedroom, relentlessly pounding on the bathroom door.

_-Just Down The Hall-_

"Well I'm all set I guess.", Serah shrugged from her spot on the toilet.

"Looking good Farron.", Fang smirked in reply.

"Oh, don't call me that Fang. That's what you call Claire.", Serah smiled.

"Let's get you set up in the living room.", Fang quickly picked up Serah and didn't say another word as she carried her out of the bathroom into the hallway and just after she set the girl down on the couch she heard Vanille screaming Claire's name. The smile was immediately wiped off her face as she stole a quick glance towards Serah and ran down the hallway to the source of Vanille's cries.

"You wait there.", she demanded already half down the hall way running into Claire and Vanille's bedroom to see Vanille pounding on the bathroom door crying again.

"Claire! Baby please!", Vanille half cried half screamed as she continued pounding on the door to the bathroom.

"Vanille quit it!", Fang yelled over Vanille's screaming as she grabbed her arms tightly and pulled her back away from the door.

"Stop it let me go!", Vanille struggled in Fang's grasp as she felt herself being dragged away from the door.

"Vanille! God dammit, calm down! What the fuck is going on.", Fang demanded pushing the small girl up against the wall and pinning her there.

"I heard glass breaking in the bathroom I don't know what happened the door's locked! She won't let me in!", Vanille screamed, still fighting against Fang.

Fang immediately let Vanille go and stepped in front of the bathroom door and kicked it open with her foot. Upon the opening of the door she saw Claire sitting in the shower with drops of blood leading from the shattered mirror all the way to the shower itself.

"Vanille.. Go call Hope.", Fang demanded turning around shutting the door to the bathroom behind her.

"What? No, why? Fang what's going on? What's wrong with Claire?", Vanille begged trying to push her way past Fang.

"What happened to Claire?", Serah asked appearing in the doorway.

"God dammit. Both of you get the fuck out of here. Go call Hope right fucking now. This room is officially off limits to everybody except me and Hope, and I don't want anyone coming in here until he gets here. Got it?", Fang angrily demanded as she picked up Vanille and pushed her and Serah out into the hallway shutting the door in their faces.

"Fang! Shit.. What got into her?", Serah asked looking at Vanille.

Vanille wasn't really even listening to anything her wife's sister was saying to her, because she was pounding so hard on the door.

Fang was getting irritated inside the bedroom and send a huge thunder spell throughout the entire house causing somewhat of an earthquake in the middle of their home.

"Go get Hope now!", she screamed at the two girls through the door.

After the waves of thunder finished rolling through the halls there was nothing but the sound of the shower on in the bathroom, and the soft sobs coming from Vanille on the other side of the door. Fang felt herself relaxing at the silence and closed her eyes and took a few minutes to breathe, then turned around and walked into the steaming bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

_Refresher:_ After the waves of thunder finished rolling through the halls there was nothing but the sound of the shower on in the bathroom, and the soft sobs coming from Vanille on the other side of the door. Fang felt herself relaxing at the silence and closed her eyes and took a few minutes to breathe, then turned around and walked into the steaming bathroom.

_-Lightning's Bathroom-_

"Way to make a mess again Farron.", Fang chimed in as she stepped into the bathroom. Her words didn't even phase Claire because even after they were spoken she continued sitting in the shower with the hot water pouring over her naked and bruised body.

"You gonna talk to me, or am I gonna have to go to some extensive measures to get a word out of you?", Fang tried again as she bent down and started picking up pieces of bloody broken glass.

"Leave.", Claire muttered in a harsh tone under her breath. Even with the sound of the hot shower hitting the glass her voice was still quite audible.

"No can do captain, I'm on my own set of orders here.", replied Fang with a joking tone, still trying to lighten up the mood. "We got a medic on the way, so you're gonna have to start cooperating before he gets here.", she added throwing away a handful of shards before continuing to pick up more.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?", Claire angrily asked the wild woman kneeling next to her shower.

"Why can't you just let someone in? Farron it isn't as hard as you think to just talk to someone. You don't have to be a rock all the time.", Fang was saying just loud enough to hear over the roar of the water.

Claire was trying as hard as she possibly could to stick to her stoic nature. Ever since her parents died she did her best to build the strongest and most impenetrable wall around herself. Serah was quick to take notice. In just under a month after their deaths her older sister had been lost. The once beautiful smiles her face held had been transformed into smoldering glares and frowns. It was a rare occasion to those stunning electric blue eyes show a hint of happiness. _Things should have ended up differently. Serah… I'm sorry. _Lightning's mind was wandering back to just months after her parent's death.

"_Serah, we need to talk.", Claire's voice came out weak, shaken. She definitely wasn't ready to do this, but she knew what she had to do. Even the regular monthly checks weren't enough to compensate for what they needed._

_She lead the way into their old kitchen and sat down on one end of the old booth table carved into the side of the wall. Memories flooded her head of her parents running back and forth in the kitchen cooking Serah's birthday cake. It wasn't that many months ago that her baby sister had turned 14. The liveliness of the house had diminished once her parents were gone. The bright red walls had faded to a dark crimson, the metal that trimmed every inch of their house seemed full of deep scratches that she had failed to become aware of in her 16 years spent there. The floors creaked more than usual, or maybe the sounds seemed more noticeable now that their house was almost always vacant. The entire household was old, and extremely worn. This beautiful palace of memories would never be the same without their parents, and all signs were starting to show. _

"_What's wrong? What is there for us to talk about now?", Serah complained sitting on the faded leather of the booth opposite her sister. Every week there was something else for her to deal with. There wasn't enough money for food, or washing their clothes, or buying simple day to day things. _

"_I went into town today..", Claire began hesitantly, pausing for a long time afterwards as if that was all she had to say. _

"_You go into town almost every day Claire? Did… something happen?", Serah wondered after a few brief moments passed between the two. _

"_I signed up for the Guardian Corps.", The older sister admitted, making sure to avert her eyes, keeping them fluttering from one object to the next. She focused her attention from their dirty black fridge, to the beautiful blue Trapezohedron countertops. She was trying as hard as she could to avoid eye-contact with her young sister. _

"_You…. What?", Serah breathlessly wondered._

"_The Guardian Corps.", Lightning repeated now staring down at their old kitchen table again. She was absentmindedly fiddling with her fingers. "I signed up. I talked to Lieutenant Amodar, and he's saving a spot for me at basic. I'm gonna be leaving next week.", She spurted out all the information automatically without hesitating. Claire was keeping her hard stare focused on the table, but her gaze was finally broken when she heard her young sister crying. _

"_Claire, why? You're gonna be gone all the time, we have enough money to-", Serah was stuttering to come up with a reason, any reason, for why this was a bad idea. With every thought that entered her mind she was finding it harder and harder to deny the truth. _

"_I know… I know Serah. It's gonna be hard for a little while. I have to protect you now though, and look after you.", Claire stood up and scooted herself in the booth next to her crying sister. "We need the money. We can move out of here, and get a cheaper house. You're going to have to go back to school.", Claire wrapped an arm around her young sister and pulled her into a hug. She wasn't trying to ruin what little they did have left, but if she didn't get a job doing something soon, they'd be living on the streets. _

"_I understand that we need the money Claire but why the GC? There are plenty of places looking to hire! Close places that'll keep you home. The Guardian Corps are dangerous, people get sent out on missions, people-", Serah choked on her sentence before she could finish the thought. She was doing everything she could to change her sister's mind. _

_**Yeah, people die..**__ Lightning finished the thought in her head. She knew the consequences of her decision. _

"_You know they're not going to pay enough sis. I have a guaranteed spot, Serah. You just have to trust me on this one okay?", Claire hugged her young sister tightly, hoping and praying that she wouldn't regret this decision. _

Lightning came back to reality after her brief flashback ended. Fang was still kneeling in front of the shower waiting for an okay to help Lightning out.

"I didn't protect her.", Lightning admitted. The words stung in her mouth and panged her heart with guilt. _The one thing I had promised to do ever since mom and dad died, and last night I broke it._

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to Serah, Lightning. I was supposed to be home.. And I wasn't.", Fang said to her through the glass of the shower. "So, are you gonna let me in and help you?", She asked, putting her hand on the edge of the sliding glass door preparing to open it.

_-The Living Room-_

"Serah, you need to quit running around so much, I'm gonna go grab my cell and call Hope. If Fang is gonna be like this I don't see the point in trying to defy her. I want you to put some fresh clothes on before he gets here.", Vanille was calmly giving out orders like she had done it all the time, but she did feel slightly odd being bossy.

She heaved a loud sigh after guiding Serah to the couch and grabbing her cell.

"I'll get you some clean clothes from the bathroom.", Vanille notified as she dialed Hopes number into her phone while walking into the bathroom.

"Hello?", Hopes voiced sounded on the other end.

"Hey, Hope?', Vanille asked tossing Serah's clothes to her as she walked back into the living room and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Yes, that's what they call me.", He chuckled.

"It's Vanille, Claire's wife?", Vanille stated hoping that he would remember her.

"Ah! Claire Farron! It's been a long while since I've heard from that part of town. How's my girl doing?", Hope continued laughing. His side of town was more towards the disaster of Cocoon. Since he was a medic his help wasn't just asked for near the chaos, it was demanded. There were constantly new survivors to look for after Cocoon was dubbed inhospitable. Only the most skilled medics were sent out to the destructed world, and for months on end the news continued talking about survivors being found. It was a mystery to everyone how there were still people left to find.

"I don't really have enough time to catch you up on how things have been, Hope. There's an emergency going on right now. We really need you at the house. Fang is demanding your presence.", Vanille quietly slipped out, trying to sound desperate enough to get him here as soon as possible.

"An emergency? What happened?", He asked suddenly extremely interested and alert.

"I'm not sure exactly. Right now it's just her and Fang in our bathroom and I tried to get her to open the door earlier for me but it was locked and I heard some glass breaking. Fang is the only one who knows what's wrong and she isn't talking to Serah or I.", Vanille burst out quickly.

"I'm on my way. I'll be over there soon okay?", Hope sounded serious.

"All right. Please hurry?", Vanille begged.

He didn't bother saying goodbye, because after that plea his voice was gone and the only noise in Vanille's ear was the sound of a dial tone.

_-Claire's Bathroom-_

"No.", Claire said as she stood up and stepped out of the shower and prepared to hit Fang.

She was reverting back to her old ways. The guilt stung in her eyes as she channeled all of her feelings into anger. The solider was in one of those modes where all she wanted to do was fight, hit things, lash out, do anything she could to get rid of the anger she was holding up inside her.

Fang caught her weak fist, but more to comfort her than to try and fight her back. Lightning wasn't showing any pain even though her wrist and fingers were still broken and simultaneously dripping blood.

"Light stop this! I'm just trying to help you I don't wanna fight!", Fang was screaming at her blocking every hit Claire threw.

"There's no reason!", Claire was still throwing punch after punch pushing Fang closer and closer to the door with each step she took.

Fang was starting to get pissed, but she knew exactly what would happen if she took things too far. She grabbed Lightning's arms and slammed her back against the glass mirror she had just recently broken. The act alone sent sharp shards of broken glass into Claire Farron's back. She screamed at the pain, but all it did was fuel her anger and make her lash out even more.

"Lightning don't do this!", Fang was warning her, trying to control her own anger.

The two girls were thrashing around inside the large bathroom trying to gain control over each other. Claire was still completely nude and wet from her shower. Fang was giving up on trying to do things the easy way with her and was beginning to fight more aggressively.

Claire grunted loudly and pushed Fang off her. The forced pushed her own body back against the wall sending shocks of pain up her spine. Both of the strong women's breathing was heavy and ragged. Claire felt her eyes stinging but furiously fought back the tears. _I've gotta get out of here._

Without a moments hesitation she bent down and grabbed the sweatpants she had tossed to the floor before getting into the shower. The cloth clung to her wet skin and she clumsily pulled the pants over her toned legs with her only good hand.

Fang sighed in regret, knowing it was wrong of her to fight so hard with someone who was already so weak. "Farron.. I'm sorry. Let me help you", Fang tried bending down and picking up Claire's clothes for her.

"Stop.", Lightning demanded. Her whole body was trembling as she was trying to pick up her things. Tears were threatening to pour out of her eyes but she was still fighting to control her emotions.

Fang had already picked up the woman's tank-top and bra and lightly placed them into the older Farron girl's hand. Reluctant as she was Claire snatched the pieces of fabric and strapped her bra on awkwardly then painfully slid on the small white tank-top before quickly trying to limp out of the room.

"Uh uh, no you don't. Not yet, come here let me fix up your hand.", Fang grabbed onto Lightning's arm, a little too tightly, and immediately Claire turned around glaring at the woman with her dark piercing blue eyes. The look would've normally caused anyone to back down, but Fang persisted.

"Fang.", Claire threatened with a husky voice.

Fang didn't even bother to try and respond, she just tugged Lightning closer to her and examined her bloody fist. There were red-streaked shards of glass embedded into her knuckles. Fang sighed a deep sigh, and turned around to shut off the hot water of a shower that had been wasted. She turned back to her left facing the medicine cabinet, and pulled out several gauzes along with rubbing alcohol.

**A/N: I apologize for this chapter being slightly lengthier than the others. It was also a little late because I had school today, but I hope you enjoyed! Tried to slow this one down a bit for ****Kirika. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Refresher:_ Fang didn't even bother to try and respond, she just tugged Lightning closer to her and examined her bloody fist. There were red-streaked shards of glass embedded into her knuckles. Fang sighed a deep sigh, and turned around to shut off the hot water of a shower that had been wasted. She turned back to her left facing the medicine cabinet, and pulled out several gauzes along with rubbing alcohol.

_-The Living Room-_

There was a knock at the door, Vanille quickly leaped off the couch and opened it to find Hope standing with his case of emergency medical gear in his hand.

"I believe you called?", He almost jokingly questioned.

Vanille could barely contain herself anymore. She and Serah had been waiting in the living room for almost an hour. Tears poured from her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day and embraced Hope into a rough hug.

"Hey, hey, it's all right, I'll try and fix her up as best I can okay?", Hope was gently patting Vanille's back as he tired to comfort the young woman. "Can you just tell me where she is?", he questioned, finally prying Vanille's reluctant body off of his own.

Serah then stood up and tried guiding Hope away from the door to her sister's bedroom. "She's in here with Fang.", She said gesturing to the locked door after she finally limped her way to its entrance.

Hope took instant notice of the limp she had as she directed him. "Would you like me to fix that?", He asked nodding his head downwards to Serah's ankle.

Serah had almost forgotten about her injury, she looked down almost ashamed. "If.. It's not any trouble for you.", Serah stuttered out.

"It's no trouble.", Hope smiled going down onto his knees, setting his suitcase down beside him, and gently taking Serah's ankle into his hands. A small green light erupted from his hands and there was a quiet crack in Serah's foot, then nothing. "That should do it.", Hope stated as he rose from the floor, picking up his case and smiling towards Serah's foot.

"That's it?", she asked still standing on only of her feet.

"A simple fracture. You may feel some stiffness for a couple hours, but please don't be afraid to put weight on it.", Hope smiled again, turning around and knocking on the door.

_-Lightning's Bathroom-_

Fang heard knocking at the entrance of the door and rolled her eyes, irritated that her quiet time speaking with the solider was interrupted. _She was just starting to calm down, damn it. _

In the hour that had passed Fang had yanked tiny shards of glass out of Lightning's hand and cleaned out the gashes with the rubbing alcohol roughly a dozen times. The longer Fang had sat there listening to sharp breaths and moans of pain, the more she realized it wasn't really necessary to put the pink-haired woman through this, but it had kept her calm and inside the house.

"I'll be back in a second okay? Please just sit right there?", Fang begged rubbing Lightning's arm as she walked away. "You better hope you have a good reason fo-", Fang began shouting clearly irritated, stopping mid sentence as she opened the door to reveal Hope standing outside.

"I hope medical services count as a good enough reason.", he chuckled shaking her hand.

"Oh thank Etro.", Fang sighed as she grabbed Hope pulling him into the room then shutting the door behind him and locking it again. "She's just in here.", she motioned her hand towards the bathroom walking in first.

Hope followed her slowly walking behind her but standing at the entrance of the large bathroom as Fang blocked his view from his next patient. He inhaled quietly, waiting to see what was hidden behind her. He felt as though all of his breath had been knocked out of him when Fang's body was gone and he found himself staring at Lightning's bruised and pained face.

"Light-…", He attempted to utter her name, but his shock proved enough to close his vocal chords.

"It's just her hand and back. I tired to fix it a little bit before you got here, but I'm no medic. Feel free to examine her for anything else that might need to be healed.", Fang tried to sum up the condition as best she could.

Hope still could barely believe what he was seeing. The last image he had of Lightning, was her smiling at her wedding with Vanille. That day was the first in many that anyone had seen the woman smile. She had finally found something that made her happy after her parent's death four years before. Her body was still toned and glowing with health, and her flawless skin was gleaming in the sunlight. She was strong, and rarely allowed herself to be seen at a weak moment. His memory ended abruptly when saw the women shiver. All those memories had been roughly a year ago, and it was horrifying how much things had changed. The strong soldier he once knew was trembling before him. She did not hold that beautiful smile he remembered. Her skin was pale, bruised in multiple places. She was broken, and weak.

Claire closed her eyes for a second, and felt the presence of unrelenting eyes on her. She opened them and glanced at Hope briefly allowing him to see her bruised face, her swollen eyes, her sick demeanor. The look on Hope's face was too much for her, she immediately averted her gaze. Her arms had hand prints bruised into them from where Snow had yanked her body around. The woman's thin neck was the scene to dark red and purple hickeys, and deep black bags hung under her left eye. She kept one hand clutched in her lap and the other one hung limply at her side. Hope stood there examining the features. The hand in her lap held crooked broken fingers, shards of glass, as well as an irritated wrist.

"Well? Get to it please.", Fang demanded crossing her arms behind Claire.

Hope kneeled again after walking into the bathroom a little more. He had tears swelling up in his eyes. "Lightning.. What..", he was lost for words in trying to ask her how this tragedy had happened.

"We'll save that story for late aye? Just fix her up, I'll explain.", Fang tried to rush, seeing more anguish in Lightning's eyes as Hope pitied her.

Hope only nodded his head and grabbed Claire's hand in his own. She flinched, sucking air in quickly through her teeth. The man almost retracted his grip, but thought twice.

"It's going to hurt Lightning, I'm sorry. Just hold on for a little bit okay? I promise I'll make it better.", Hope explained his actions and tightly closed his eyes in concentration.

The green light that emitted from between his hands was so bright that Fang had to look away. There was the sound of bones cracking and painful moans escaped from the pink-headed girl's lips as she tried eagerly to yank her hand away from the medic. The light continued shining for what felt like ages. Lightning was beginning to scream for Hope to stop, and just when she was about to rip her hand from his grip the light disappeared and her pain was gone. Hope took his hands off of hers as pieces of glass fell to the floor.

Lightning examined her hand, now only slightly bruised and small raised scars where her former cuts were she opened a closed it quickly. No more glass shards embedded into her skin. No more pain. "T-thank you Hope.", she said, getting up, but quickly wincing and gripping to the counter for support as she staggered away. Hope turned quickly and slaw blood splotches forming on the back of her white shirt.

"Lightning, wait.", He demanded stopping the woman again. With gentle hands he lifted up the back of her shirt, to see more glass, more blood, and even more bruises.

"Those.. Are my fault.", Fang guiltily admitted from behind. "We had a bit of a fight before you showed up.", The Pulsian shamefully confessed.

Hope shook his head gently and pressed his palms tightly against Lightning's toned back, repeating the same process as before. After a few grunts, and another bright flash of light, Hope took his hands off the older woman's back. The glass shards once in her skin fell out again, and hit the floor with light clicks.

"I apologize for the discomfort. I'm not used to so many broken bones and intrusions. The glass made things a little more difficult, but everything's healed to the best of my ability.", Hope explained.

Lightning sighed in relief, pulled her shirt down and walked out, leaving the two standing there in the bathroom. She walked into the bedroom and grabbed her gun blade from her bed post along with a black jacket and walked out of the back door in her room slamming it shut behind her.

Hope was beginning to run towards her when he felt a light grip on his arm.

"Don't. Let her go. You know how that woman is. She just… needs her space right now.", Fang explained dropping her grip from Hope's arm. _I can't keep trying to control her. _

He stopped his attempt to run after Lightning, and starred at the Pulsian woman. "Is this all you needed me for?", He asked trying to make sure there was nothing more he could do.

"Maybe you should stick around until she decides to come back. I'd hate for you to get all the way to Cocoon, and have to turn back because she decided to get herself into more trouble.", Fang bargained.

"I'd be more than happy to. Would you… care to explain to me what happened?", He questioned sitting on the futon Lightning and Vanille had in the corner of their room.

"Well, short story short, Serah's husband and she had a… uh.. a disagreement. I don't know too much about that, but Light went to go talk to him and he.. Raped her. She shot him dead, and now she's just having a hard time coping I suppose.", Fang summed up the events.

"Shit…", Hope sighed, pondering for a moment. "Wait, you said Snow was dead?", He questioned.

"Yes sir, Unless you know someone who can take a shot from Lightning and manage to save himself.", Fang countered, making it seem impossible for him to be alive.

"Snow Villiers?", Hope questioned, clearly taking the conversation somewhere.

Fang scrunched her eyebrows curiously at the young boy and slowly nodded her head in response wondering why it mattered.

"He isn't dead Fang.", Hope declared standing up.

"That's impossible, I saw his body myself.", Fang tried to justify her reasoning.

"I got called to the hospital early this morning, there had been a gunshot victim. The bullet had penetrated his body fairly close to his lungs and he was barely alive when he showed up. All I caught of his name was Villiers. I didn't think much of it, I couldn't make the call.", Hope explained.

Fang placed a hand on her forehead and fell back against the wall, letting out a heavy sigh. _What the hell did that women get herself into? _

**A/N: Well, I figured it was about time to put in a plot twist. Get pumped for chapter 10!(: Review please? I love you guys . **


	10. Chapter 10

_Refresher:_ Fang placed a hand on her forehead and fell back against the wall, letting out a heavy sigh. _What the hell did that women get herself into? _

_-Lebreau's Bar-_

Claire downed her 14th shot in a split second hissing as the bitter liquid drained down her throat. When she left her house, she walked around blindly before decided that she needed a drink, and the second she arrived at the bar she was finding it hard to stop. She sat at her wooden bar stool hunched over the shinning mahogany wood. The soldier could barely remember what time she left her house, but as she directed her attention to the digital clock behind the bar she saw the numbers rounding off towards 10. She hadn't realized how long she had been gone, but the surroundings of the bar had transfixed the woman to stay and drink to her heart's content.

Directly behind Lightning were two pool tables that were currently occupied by Gadot, Maqui, and Yuj . Next to the pool tables was a huge stage, flashing bright with different colored lights ranging from green and blue to purple and pink. The left end of the stage held a stripper pole, the right end mirrored the image, and directly in the center were two women dancing rhythmically to the loud music stripping off their clothes. Men were hollering at the women who were relentlessly teasing them.

"Lookin a little rough there Light.", Lebreau stated eyeing Lightning's bruised face before plopping another shot on the glistening counter top. "Mmmaybe you should slow down a little?", Lebreau suggested cleaning out another glass before setting it underneath the counter.

"I'd rather not.", Lightning countered sliding her shot around on the wooden surface a few times before pouring the liquid down her throat. The song playing on the loud speakers had ended and all the men erupted into cheers throwing various amounts of money at the ladies who seductively waved before disappearing behind the velvet stage curtains. Lebreau only cocked an eyebrow at the strippers and poured out another shot filled to the brim with tart brown liquid. Claire took the drink in her hands and began rotating it in place, waiting to swallow her choice of poison.

"Where's the fam at tonight hun? No Vanille, or Serah tonight?", Lebreau was attempting to make conversation.

"Tch, family..", Lightning scoffed drinking only half the shot.

"Did something happen?", Lebreau placed a stool in front of where Claire was sitting and sat herself down. The song had switched after a momentary pause and there was now some quiet pop music playing in the background. Claire barely paid attention to it, but it was enough sound to drown everyone's voice besides Lebreau. It was Tuesday, everyone had to work in the morning, but despite that fact new people were constantly shuffling in and out. New women and men were sitting themselves down next to Lightning, gawking at her. The troubled soldier didn't bother giving her attention to anything besides her shot glass.

"You could say that.", Lightning mumbled as she downed the rest of the liquid. "Or maybe I'm the one causing the problems.", She quietly wondered to herself a minute later.

"What was that hun?", Lebreau questioned, trying to get inside the warriors mind. Claire looked up from her fixated stare at her empty shot glass. Her eyes were still swollen and puffy from both her black eye and crying throughout the day. Now they were glazed over with liquor. Lightning was on the verge of bursting into tears again. Her usually stoic and strong personality was breaking and shattering right before her very eyes.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?", Lebreau asked gently placing a warm hand on Claire's cold hard one. Lebreau felt small scars underneath her touch that she knew had never been there before, but was hesitant to press Lightning with anymore questions.

Just then a big husk of a man walked in. His boots were thumping on the ground, the chains on his garments were clanking against each other. His breathing was uneven and rough. Half of the bar went into a frenzy at is entrance.

"Hey big man! How are you feeling, we heard about the robbery, is everything all right?", One voice questioned.

"Yeah how's the lady doing? You kept her safe right?", Another added

"There's the _hero_, in the flesh, never thought I'd see you again.", Gadot's rough loud voice was heard.

Lightning felt her entire body tensed. _Hero? That's impossible, _she thought to herself. She put all of her energy into listening to the conversation happening behind her over the roar of the music.

Lebreau hadn't taken her eyes off of Lightning and noticed the change in her demeanor. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the tense woman in front of her, and the bulking man greeting his old friends.

"You can come back behind the bar into my room Light.. He seems distracted anyways.", Lebreau opened up the bar and saw Lightning grab a full bottle of liquor to take with her before she rushed into the room.

"Hey Lebreau!", Snow waved from the pool table just as the woman had disappeared. The sound of Lebreau's name made her jump as she turned to see Snow quickly limping towards her. "Got anything super strong? My meds are wearing off.", Snow flashed a brilliant white smile at the bar tender.

"Just ran out of my strongest darlin', best I got now is plain vodka. What are the meds for?", Lebreau answered pulling the bottle out to show Snow.

"I'll save that story for another day huh? Give me a glass, that'll have to do.", Snow smiled and winked at the bartender throwing some gil on the counter to cover his drinking for the night.

"Comin' right up.", Lebreau poured him two shots, then placed the bottle back under the counter. "Feel free to pour out another shot, just make sure you pay for what you drink. Gadot! I'm gonna take a break really quickly come cover the counter while I'm gone!", Lebreau shouted quickly running into her room located behind the bar and locking the door behind her.

Lightning was sitting in front of Lebreau's desk on the floor, with her strong bottle of liquor opened and flowing down her throat. The room behind the bar wasn't very large, but it was big enough for Lebreau's taste. The desk Lightning was sitting in front of was positioned perfectly centered on the very back wall, a long window on the back wall flowed from one corner to the other. Directly to the right of the door was a make-shift bed, composed of two large mattresses stacked on top of each other. There were dark violet sheets messily covering the mattresses that had not been made. Next to the bed was a small dresser with a intricate lamp twisting from it.

Once Lightning had drained a satisfactory amount she returned a lit cigarette to her mouth, it's ember burning brightly in the darkness as she inhaled the toxic smoke. Lebreau flicked on the lamp located next to her bed as Claire kept alternating between taking gulps of liquor and huge puffs of her cigarette.

"Woah there Farron..", Lebreau ran over to her and snatched the bottle out of her hands. "Take it easy will ya?", She screwed the cap back on the bottle and placed it on her desk behind Claire's head.

"Why? Why is he here!? Fuck!", Claire began shouting with her speech severely slurred as she stood up and leaned against the wall, banging her head harshly against it with a thud. She kept the cigarette in her mouth, and the bang caused flutters of ashes to dance from her cigarette onto her white shirt.

"Hey, Lightning relax.", Lebreau walked over to the girl and snatched the cigarette out of her mouth. She held the glowing stick between her fingers and wrapped Lightning in a hug. "Shhh Light, you need to calm down.", Lebreau whispered behind her ear.

There was a loud knock at the door followed Snow's voice on the other end. "Hey 'Breau? Everything all right in there, do you need some help?", He sounded concerned.

_How dare he fucking act like he gives a shit after all the things he's fucking done to my family! _Lightning was shouting inside her head. She remained quiet while Snow was speaking and her drunken rage consumed her once his words faded. She attempted to shout in the midst of her hug with Lebreau, but the bartender was quick to cover her mouth.

Under normal circumstances Lebreau never would have been able to hold the strong soldier back, but due to the amount of alcohol she had in her system, it was almost too easy to quiet the girl.

"Everything's fine Snow, just leave me alone!", Lebreau shouted letting go of Lightning's mouth after she was positive the girl would remain silent.

"Okay uh.. Just checking.", Snow bashfully replied from behind the door.

Lebreau waited a few moments to make sure the man was gone before she spoke again. "Light..", She whispered quietly holding the drunken soldier's face in her hands. "Honey, you gotta talk to me. Please tell me what's going on? Lightning I want to help you." Lebreau brushed some of the sticky hair out of Lightning's sweaty face.

"Let me go out there.", The soldier demanded snatching her cigarette back out of Lebreau's hand angrily then taking another huge puff of smoke into her lungs.

"You know I can't do that. Tell me who to call?", Lebreau asked getting up and heading behind her desk to her dresser. She pulled her cell phone off the top and looked at Lightning waiting for her answer.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Decided I would post a chapter before I went to bed tonight. I was in a good mood haha. I'd like to explain that the 'New Bodhum' I'm gonna start mentioning is NOT the same New Bodhum from FF13-2, I'll be posting a chapter soon that explains the names of all the places so if there is any confusion rest assured I will feed your hunger haha. Anywaysss, here is Chapter 11. I had to make this one long cause I couldn't find a good stopping point. Please enjoy and review?:3 Again, I love you guys. **_

_Refresher:_ "You know I can't do that. Tell me who to call?", Lebreau asked getting up and heading behind her desk to her dresser. She pulled her cell phone off the top and looked at Lightning waiting for her answer.

_-Lightning's House- _

"She has been gone for hours Fang where the fuck did she go?", Serah was screaming at Fang. Her precious sister had left some time that afternoon and at this point she had been gone for over 6 hours. The infamous Lightning had still not shown up and Serah was getting sick of waiting around for her.

"I already told you girlie she left, she didn't tell either of us where she was going. Back up.", Fang demanded as she gently pushed the petite girl off her. Just then her cell began ringing.

"Hello?", She questioned as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Fang? Hey it's Lebreau."

"Aye, how's it?"

"Uhh, could've been a little quieter down here. Would you mind stopping by?", She sounded anxious.

"Can't really spare any time right now. Sergeant Farron decided to give us the slip, been gone since about four this afternoon."

There was a voice saying something in the background. Fang couldn't quite make out the source of the voice, or what it had said.

"I need you right now Fang. Please I'm begging you."

"I can't Lebreau."

"Snow's here causing a scene. Please?"

"What…", Fang was shocked. _He's out of the hospital already?_

"Just come here now. I promise it'll be worth it. Leave someone at the house incase Lightning comes back, just come here. Please Fang?"

"I'll be right there.", Fang didn't even bother saying goodbye as she clicked the end button and slid her phone away in her pocket.

Everyone in the room was staring at her.

"What was that about?", Vanille questioned from her spot on the couch with curious eyes.

"Lebreau needs me to stop by the bar to help her with a fight. I shouldn't be gone that long. I'll check around for Lightning.", Fang left out the important detail that Snow was involved. _If any of them knew that idiot was there they'd all try and kill him. _

"A fight? Do you want some help?", Hope offered getting up from his seat.

Thinking quickly Fang didn't consider it an awful idea to have someone accompany her to deal with the man. "If you're willing to come.", Fang replied.

"Wait! What if Lightning comes back and she's hurt? What if we need Hope here?", Serah asked still leaning against the wall where she just had Fang pinned with her relentless questions.

"It'll be fine Serah, Fang said we shouldn't be gone that long.", Hope tried to put Serah at ease with a gentle smile. Him and Fang weren't held up by anymore questions and together they walked silently towards Lebreau's bar.

Upon entering the small establishment they saw Snow and the rest of the N.O.R.A. group drinking and playing pool. Fang found it rather odd to see the bar completely packed with people.

"Oye!", Fang shouted to the rowdy group of men in the corner. Her eyes caught glimpse of Snow and took note of the fact that he wasn't doing anything awful as Lebreau had mentioned in their short conversation.

The man in question strode over to the Pulsian woman.

"Hey Fang! Where were you the other night? We got robbed while you were gone, the kid shot me but.. No one was seriously hurt. It was a good thing you were gone.", Snow didn't bother wasting time trying to show off his bravery. His story telling reminded Fang that she didn't know the truth about what happened, or at least that she had to pretend she didn't know.

"Heard about that. Good to know you're okay.", Fang tried to sound happy, but her tone came out a little more bitter than she had it wanted to.

"Heroes never die!", Snow formed a fist and smiled and Fang. "Who's this kid?", He asked patting Hope a little too roughly on the back.

"Hope Estheim. Pleasure to meet you", Hope introduced himself holding out his hand.

"Snow Villiers.", Snow greeted back.

"Good, now that we all know each other. Snow where is Lebreau?", Fang asked.

"Oh, that old grouch?", Snow smiled at his own joke. "She's back in her room, might wanna be careful though, I'm thinking she's not in too good of mood. Either that or she's got another girl back there for the night.", Snow winked at Fang and Hope and laughed his way back to his friends.

Fang gave the man an evil glare as he returned to his pool table. She clenched her fists tightly.

"Relax, he will be handled at a later time.", He sounded so calm and collected, it was hard to believe.

Fang reluctantly nodded her head, continuing her glare for a few more moments before she walked herself behind the bar. She knocked on the door to Lebreau's office and waited a moment. The door quickly burst open and she, along with Hope, were jerked inside.

"God you guys took long enough. We have a problem.", Lebreau quickly stated after she slammed the door shut behind Fang and Hope, locking it once again. The inside of Lebreau's tiny office smelled more like liquor and cigarettes than the bar did.

"Damn right we do. You lied to me! You realize I've been worrying all day about Lightning coming back home and you call me down here thinking you need help and that bastard isn't doing a da-", Fang caught herself as she felt Hope's hand gently brushing her arm. She turned her direction to where he was staring and immediately felt guilty for giving Lebreau the third degree. Huddled in the corner on Lebreau's make-shift mattress was the woman in question.

Lightning was sound asleep, sprawled out on her back. There was an empty bottle of liquor next to her, and an extinguished cigarette still between her fingers.

"What…'Breau….", Fang was at a loss for words.

Without hesitating Hope knelt over beside her and checked her body temperature and did a quick examination. "She seems to be fine.", he stated nodding in the direction of the two girls.

"You've got some explaining to do.", Fang stated simply crossing her arms and glaring at the young bartender.

"She showed up not too long after you told me she left Fang. Drank her heart out for a long time. Then _Mr. Hero_ in there decided it would be a good time to show up. Telling the N.O.R.A. gang something about him getting robbed, getting shot, all this other stuff. She went a bit rigid after that, I let her hang out in my office for a while and she started losing it. She was trying to scream at Snow. I know she's never liked the kid, so I figured something must've happened with them. I asked her what I should do and she told me to call you. She's been asleep for maybe.. 20 minutes.", Lebreau explained. Short sweet and to the point.

"I think you mean passed out for 20 minutes. Did he…", Fang was wondering how much Lightning had admitted to the young bartender in her drunken stupor.

"Snow?", Lebreau asked.

"Yeah.. He didn't… see her did he? Or do anything to her?", Fang was wondering if she sounded strange.

"No. Lightning didn't even see him, she just heard everyone welcome him back when he walked in and… she got. I don't know, scared? Mad? She just didn't look comfortable.", Lebreau explained again.

"We've got to take her home Lebreau.", Fang glanced down at Lightning and picked up the empty bottle of Pulsian vodka. She gave a stern look towards Lebreau.

"She snatched it Fang. Whatever she's going through has been pretty rough on her.", Lebreau tried to defend her actions.

"So you think letting her down an entire bottle of PULSIAN liquor is gonna make anything better? And just how many cigarettes did you decide to let her smoke?", Fang countered.

"Ladies please.", Hope quietly intervened. "Fighting will solve nothing. Lebreau, we have to leave. We're going to be taking Lightning with us.", Hope confirmed to the unfamiliar woman. With his tone of voice it left almost no room to argue, but Lebreau did anyways.

"Absolutely not. Not until you give me an explanation for why this soldier, this **Guardian Corps **soldier, has been drinking her ass off since this afternoon. Why she can't even stand to be in the presence of her own sister's fiancé. Until I get an answer to all of that she's staying here, and if you try and take her without my permission I'm gonna call the police. Have you even looked at her?! The police should've been called ages ago.", Lebreau left her statement sound, crossing her arms for defiance.

"Dammit 'Breau. We… it's not-… things aren't that simple! Lightning has too much pride, and we can't leave her here tonight! Her wife misses her, Serah misses her, they've all been worried sick since she left. You really wanna let them go through the rest of the night thinking she's still missing?", Fang thought her argument was just as sound.

"Did you say Serah?", Lebreau asked, sounding like the only word she had managed to grasp for Fang's entire rant was Serah's name.

"Yes, Lebreau, Serah.", Fang sighed repeating the woman's name in annoyance . "We need to leave.", She reminded her again.

"She's okay?", Lebreau asked.

Fang and Hope both gave one another quizzical looks.

"The robbery?", Lebreau asked as if it was obvious where her side of the conversation was going. "I'm surprised they haven't aired more of it on the news yet, but Serah was there wasn't she?", Lebreau explained.

"Th-… There wasn't a robbery Lebreau.", Fang quietly explained a hint of hesitation in her voice. "Snow… Snow did something awful.", She added, and in that moment she prayed to the goddess that Lightning wouldn't kill her once she found out.

After Fang gave a brief synopsis of what happened the other night Lebreau only managed to shift her body weight back to lean on her desk, as a breath full of tears escaped her mouth. Her eyes stung, and she glanced over at the once impenetrable form of Lightning Farron sleeping on her bed.

Imagining the gruesome details as Fang explained them, Lightning's form seemed to change. She became more of a person, someone with more depth, more feelings than hate and determination. Everything began making sense. Her discomfort when Snow entered the room. Her blatant rage after hearing his voice. Her want to consume every drop of liquor in the bar.

"She… she's hurt…", Lebreau summed everything up breathless, silent tears streaking down her face.

"She's trying to hide it. Why do you think she ran away in the first place today?", Fang added crossing her arms.

The three of them stared at Lightning, sleeping quietly on her mattress, inhaling slowly, exhaling even slower. She was peaceful. They hated to ruin it.

"Take her… Keep her safe.. I'll… I'll call the cops and tell them.", Lebreau added, trying to think of the best way possible for her to help.

"No.. no, no, don't do that. It's up to Lightning. Don't make a decision for her okay?", Fang didn't need to do any more convincing. Lebreau only nodded a teary nod, and hugged Fang thanking her for explaining anything. She promised she wouldn't say a word of it to anyone. It was nearly 1 in the morning when the trio departed from the bar. Hope was carrying Claire in his arms back to the house.

"No one knows we told Lebreau okay?", Fang double checked her status with Hope.

"We found Lightning passed out drunk at the bar.", Hope added to the story.

"Snow wasn't there.", Fang continued. They both nodded in agreement.

"I'll be leaving after this. Feel free to call again if something happens, I'm always prepared to help my friends.", Hope smiled at the Pulsian woman.

"I certainly hope your help won't be needed again.", Fang smiled back at him. She quietly opened the door to Claire's house to find Vanille and Serah both asleep. Vanille was sprawled out on the couch, and Serah was leaned back in a chair. A quiet news report was on.

Fang took Lightning from Hope and nodded a thank you at him, Hope bowed his head as a goodbye and grabbed his suit case sitting by the door then departed from the Farron residence. Fang gently placed Claire in Serah's lap, managing by some miracle not to wake the younger Farron girl. Her tired body guided her feet to the two-seat couch placed adjacently to the one Vanille was sleeping on and after taking off her shoes she fell asleep the instant her head hit a pillow. The last thing she remembered hearing was the news of a robbery in New Bodhum, and Snow's name. She drowned out the bullshit report, and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

_-The Next Morning-_

Fang woke to screaming only a few feet away from her. Her eyes sprang open and her feet guided her to the source of the sound before her brain could even comprehend what was going on.

"Stop! Get off me! Agh!", Lightning was thrashing around in her sleep on Serah's lap. Serah, Fang, as well as Vanille were all trying to wake the soldier from her nightmare. Serah put her unknowingly cold finger's against Lightning's cheek to try and calm her down. Claire's eyes sprang open and immediately began scanning the room with the utmost urgency. Locking eyes with the entrance to the kitchen she clumsily leaped off Serah's lap and ran as fast as she could to the cold room. Claire had barely made it to the sink before she started puking out tons of the stinging liquor she had consumed the night before.

Entirely clear, and smelling of nothing but Vodka, Claire was vomiting at the sink for almost half an hour. Serah came up behind her and grabbed a small bundle of her hair to hold behind her head, while simultaneously rubbing her back.

"Shhh, sis it's okay. You gotta get it all out, you'll feel better afterwards.", Serah reassuringly told her older sister.

Lightning heaved one more time, her body shaking from her lack of energy. She began slipping from the counter, falling towards one side, but Serah was quick to catch her.

"I got you.", Serah said, holding Claire in her arms guiding her back to her spot on the couch.

"Serah…", Lightning sighed, her breath still smelling strongly of liquor.

"I'm right here Claire.", Serah promised gently placing Lightning down on the couch Vanille was just asleep on.

"S-.. Serah..", Lightning repeated clutching her hand to her head and screwing her eyes shut.

"Hangover?", Serah questioned, even though she already knew the answer. All Claire could manage was a small nod as she fluttered her eyes open, squinting at the bright light of her living room.

"I'll go shut the curtains.", Fang announced, knowing all too well the young girl was experiencing.

"I'll get her some water.", Vanille followed, leaving the large living room and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Where's….'Breau..?", Lightning questioned in a raspy voice.

"She's at the bar sunshine. Same place she is every day. Did ya forget?", Fang chuckled taking a seat at the arm of the couch Lightning was laying on after pulling the curtains shut.

Vanille brought in a cold glass of water, along with a damp wash cloth she gently placed on her wife's head.

"Better my love?", Vanille questioned, kissing Lightning's forehead before placing the cloth down. Lightning's body shuttered as the cold fabric touched her skin. She sighed a relaxed sigh and shut her eyes again. Vanille couldn't help but squeeze herself between her wife and the back of the couch. She rolled the girl's body over onto her chest and lightly wrapped her arms around Claire, then followed suit in shutting her eyes and dozing off.


	12. Chapter 12

_Refresher:_ "Better my love?", Vanille questioned, kissing Lightning's forehead before placing the cloth down. Lightning's body shuttered as the cold fabric touched her skin. She sighed a relaxed sigh and shut her eyes again. Vanille couldn't help but squeeze herself between her wife and the back of the couch. She rolled the girl's body over onto her chest and lightly wrapped her arms around Claire, then followed suit in shutting her eyes and dozing off.

_-Two Weeks Later-_

"Serah!", Lightning shouted placing her gun blade in it's sheath behind her after cleaning it for the day.

"What?!", The younger sister shouted from upstairs.

"I'm leaving for work! I'll be home before dinner!", Lightning lied, already knowing her shifts these days would keep her out until the early hours of the morning.

"All right sis!", Serah shouted back.

Things had calmed down a bit since the incident two weeks ago. Serah coped a lot better than her older sister had. The two of them had also decided it would be better to not press charges. Snow would go berserk, and who knows what else would happen?

On more than one occasion Vanille, or Fang, would find Claire passed out in Lebreau's bar from excessive drinking. Snow kept his distance while the women had spent some nights walking from bar to bar, checking abandoned alleyways and doing their best to search for the man to no avail. However, the news sure did like to keep their cameras pointed at him. There had been more than one occasion when Claire had come home to Serah bawling her eyes out clutching a pillow watching a pathetic interview from her ex-fiancé. Claire could do nothing but sigh after hanging up her weapon and walk over to her sister. She would snatch the remote away and quickly change the channel before holding her sister and shushing her into a calmer state.

Snow had said in several interviews that his precious wife Serah had been taken hostage by the wild man robbing his house. Every time Claire, Fang, or Vanille would step outside they would see Serah's face plastered on telephone poles all around New Bodhum. For almost a week the police officers of Pulse were knocking down the soldier's door questioning her for any sign of her sister's whereabouts. Lightning pulled off lying successfully by looking pained by the loss of her sister. The officers quickly realized her position in the Guardian Corps and left the matter alone, apologizing for a straight week, before they decided to give up all together. Serah had decided to keep a lower profile. She rarely went out, and when she did she wore Lightning's black hoodie, along with a pair of her jeans and sunglasses. The hood covered her unmistakable pink hair, and the glasses hid her bright blue eyes. No one would ever suspect it to be her.

Things had to stop somewhere though. Lightning was almost trying to get noticed with her work schedule. She had been gone at work in shifts of more than twelve hours and was away from her house most of the day. She patrolled different parts of New Bodhum, watching for anything, even sometimes walking around aimlessly 'searching for her sister' and coming up with nothing. It could almost be predicted that things wouldn't stay easy forever.

"My shift's ended Lieutenant.", The soldier solidly stated. She was back to normal, training ten times harder than before, twice as long. She wouldn't allow herself to ever lose another battle again.

"You don't have to tell me Sergeant Farron. Feel free to head home, I'm expecting you bright eyed and bushy tailed to go on that mission to the Peaks tomorrow morning. You're all squared away I hope?", Her commander questioned, reminding her of the one thing she had been dreading.

Lightning had taken off for a week immediately after the _**incident**_. She could barely find the energy in herself to get up sometimes. Those few times when she did find the energy, she found herself wandering off to another bar drinking herself into oblivion. She'd gotten into a few bar fights with women, and on one occasion a man, that she didn't even know. Her relationship with Vanille was becoming severely strained. There was barely a night they spent together. Between getting trashed and attempting to strengthen her body, Vanille's wife was a walking ghost in their house.

Once she returned to work her commanding officer decided to test her, giving her a rescue mission to the Vile Peaks. There was a little conflict and protest on Lightning's part. _Why do I have to be sent to the Peaks? I've barely been back a day, why can't I just go to Cocoon where they actually need me? _

Lightning had known from the moment she was assigned the mission that there would be no point in protesting the wishes of her commander. Her memory phased back to the present and she kept her composure. "Yes sir.", her reply was stern, without hesitation, and filled with confidence. Their conversation had ended there as her commander nodded his head in her dismissal. She saluted him and walked away.

_I guess I can go home now and try to fix things up with Vanille. I've barely seen her… This'll be my last chance before I leave in the morning. _Claire was thinking to herself as she walked through the dimly lit streets.

Lightning made her way to her rather large modern house, finding all the lights on downstairs was a rather strange sight. She tried the doorknob realizing it was already unlocked, and she stepped inside. Her new house and barely resembled the one she and her sister were forced to leave behind so many years ago. The carpets on the floors were plush and white, free of stains. The plain walls had been painted the same scarlet shade of red as their parents old house, it was the only memory the two sisters could bring with them into their new home. The couches positioned around the television and fireplace were smooth black leather, and to complete the room there was a clear glass coffee table positioned in front of them. From the entrance she could feel the warmth of the fireplace radiating to her right, and smell glorious food being cooked in her kitchen.

"Aye, there she is.", Fang smiled immediately directing her attention to the door the minute it opened.

"Sis!", Serah shouted, putting down whatever she was fiddling with and excitedly running towards Lightning. She jumped on her and embraced her in a tight hug. Lightning easily caught the girl and smiled into her shoulder.

"Hey Serah.", Lightning greeted her sister. "What are you two doing up so late?", She questioned, hanging up her gun blade and taking off her boots after she released the young girl from their embrace.

"Trying to cook dinner.", Fang replied pathetically from the kitchen.

"So late?", Lightning quickly questioned, smelling the sweet aroma of the food as she strode over to the kitchen entrance.

"Vanille said she wasn't feeling well. We were playing games waiting for you to get home, but she went up to her room feeling sick.", Fang added a little sadly.

_Well great, so much for a good night before I leave. _Claire was disappointed when she heard the news.

"Serah and I thought we'd cook. A big dinner for tomorrow.", Fang explained mixing together what looked to be mashed potatoes. Lightning didn't stick around for much more talking after that. She didn't want to think about how everyone would be spending their time while she was gone. After smiling at her sister and her best friend as they cooked she quickly ran up the hallway to her bedroom to check on her wife.

Before opening the door she felt a cold breeze hitting her toes from the small crack underneath the door and shook her head. _That crazy woman has the windows open?_

"Vanille you're gonna get even more sick if you-", Lightning stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

**A/N: BUM BUM BUMMM. Cliffhangers again! Hah. Well, I'm posting another chapter cause I'm really excited to get more of this story written. What's in Claire's bedroom that's shocking her so much? Hope you're all prepared to find out tomorrow! Muahahahha! Thoughts so far? I'd love to hear what all of you think. Thank you for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

_Refresher:_ "Vanille you're gonna get even more sick if you-", Lightning stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw.

The first thing catching her attention? The window was indeed wide open. Her silky cream colored curtains were blowing through the room from the wind outside. The next thing she noticed; the muscled body her wife was riding. His hands gripping tightly to her hips. His eyes shut in ecstasy. She saw her wife's long orange hair flowing down her back. Vanille was sitting straight up grinding her hips against the bright blue hair of a N.O.R.A. member; Yuj.

Everything happened in slow motion, the second the door was open Vanille let a soft moan escape from her lips, but the sound of the twisting doorknob had scared her and instantaneously she ripped her head around staring Lightning in the eyes. Yuj snapped his eyes open and flicked his head to face the soldier, immediately soaking his composure with fear. Vanille's rhythmic grinding against the boy's hardened appendage had stopped and she fell to the side, grabbing sheets to cover both their naked bodies in the process.

"Lightning!", Vanille gasped quietly, already almost in tears waiting for what her wife was going to say.

Claire did nothing but stand there. Her fists were twitching in rage. Rage centered around her stupidity, around the fact her wife had been cheating on her for who knows how long. Rage at the man she was fucking in **their** bed. Her eyes flickered between the two. She noticed Vanille's nipples clearly visible under the thin sheets she was using to hide them. She saw her wife's curves prominently showing as the fabric gripped to her sweaty skin. Next to her she saw the bulge between the man's legs he was trying to suppress. He himself looked like he was on the verge of tears, visibly shaken.

"Claire please say something.", Vanille was trembling, silent tears pouring from her green eyes she got up from the bed, letting the sheets slide off her body and she ran to her wife. Her arms were attempting to wrap themselves around the soldier, but to no avail. Every time Vanille moved her body close to Lightning's she woman would just push her away roughly.

The soldier walked forward quietly after a few seconds and with each step she saw Yuj try and cower down into the bed, sinking himself lower and lower. His eyes were darting around the entire room in a panic. He was cornered. By the time Lightning had positioned herself directly next to him on the bed he was shaking even harder, his face bright red. Claire quickly struck a hand around his throat and pulled his bare body out from under the sheets and slammed him against the wall. The boy began thrashing relentlessly as he felt his air passage blocked by the brute force of the women's hand.

Claire started pounding his face with crushing hits. By the time his nose was bleeding and his eyes were swollen with pain she found it nearly impossible to stop. Vanille was behind her from the instant Lightning had her fingers encased around the man's throat, ferociously tugging at her shoulders, quietly begging, crying, pleading for her to let him go. After she was satisfied with herself, she released her grip on his throat. He hit the ground with a thud that reverberated through the house, causing Serah and Fang to stir down the hall.

"Claire?", Serah's voice sounded from the end of the hall. "Is everything okay down there? The two of you are being awfully loud.", her voice was coming closer and closer.

Yuj coughed violently tearing at his throat for air as he quickly stood up in front of Lightning, and grabbed his clothes from the floor before bursting out of the hallway. He shred past Serah, who's face changed from utterly confused, to insanely worried. The boy had nearly toppled Claire's young sister over as his bloody body ducked past hers. She sprinted the rest of the way to Lightning's room and upon entering saw her older sister standing there, staring at the wall where the boy once was in front of her with blatant rage on her face. Blood was dripping from her knuckles, which worried Serah even more when she realized the blood wasn't her sisters. Behind her was a naked Vanille, sobbing and trying to pry the solider to turn around.

Serah understood the instant Yuj ran past her exactly what was going on, and she felt stupid for letting it go on right under her nose. "Vanille..", Serah gasped trying to figure out what to say.

Lighting's face looked stoic again, devoid of all emotion except anger. She turned her head down and smirked to the side before shaking her head and storming past Serah. The younger sister began grabbing Lightning's arms as she briskly walked towards the entrance to her home.

"Light. Lightning. Please, stop, wait, talk to me.", Every demand resulted in another failed attempt, Serah was becoming desperate. "Claire!", she finally screamed just as her sister's finger tips twisted the front door open.

Lightning stopped in her tracks, mid-step, half out the door, waiting for Serah to convince her to stay. "What?", she questioned emotionlessly.

"Don't run this time, please stay here and talk to me.", Serah was begging, trying her best to keep her sister from leaving again.

Lightning slammed the door shut and turned to face her younger sister. She was screaming down at her, "You want me to stay here just to have my wife lying to me?! Cheating on me while you and your new best friend just fucking stand down here and do absolutely nothing!? You let her sit up there in _**my god damn bed**_ and fuck whoever the hell she wants?!", Claire was thrashing out, something that she unfortunately became too good at.

Serah shivered beneath her. "Claire I'm sorry. I-… I didn't know. Please don't go anywhere we're figure it out, we'll make it okay. You guys can-… oh.. Claire I don't know, go to counseling, work things out. Please? Don't run away again.", Serah was gripping her sister's arms again, afraid that too much would cause her to leave again, but she was begging with all she had.

Lightning stood there before her sister, contemplating what she should do. She dropped her head down and began shaking it again, repeatedly side to side, determining the course of events.

"No.", She said sternly. After all this, no tears had managed to slip from the stoic soldier's eyes. She was solid again. Unbreakable. She lifted her head up again and glanced to her right down the long hallway leading to her bedroom. Vanille standing there naked, trembling still, tears pouring from her eyes. She couldn't stand the sight. Claire turned her attention back to her younger sister, and slipped her metallic ring off her finger and plopped it into Serah's open hands. "Give that to Vanille. Help her pack her shit.", Lightning said unemotionally, leaving no room for question. Her mind had definitely been made up, and there wasn't a damn thing her sister, or ex-wife could do to change it.

Claire did a quick turn on her heel and slammed the door behind her as she exited her house. After she was gone Serah stood there completely baffled holding her wife's wedding ring in her hands still. She slowly turned around and looked at Vanille, who had collapsed on the floor and was openly sobbing now. Then her gaze shifted to Fang standing in the center of the doorway leading to the kitchen. Her face was awestruck as her eyes zeroed in on Vanille.

"Hey, c'mon Vanille. Let's get you some clothes.", Fang rushed over to the young girl and picked her up with a struggle, then led her back to her room.

_-Lightning-_

_Maybe taking a trip to see Lebreau tonight wouldn't hurt. _Lightning was thinking to herself, subconsciously walking towards the woman's bar. It was a late night, her shift ending precisely half an hour before 11, but after the incident with Vanille, time was inching on towards 12. The streets of New Bodhum were dark, barely lit by the shitty lights strategically placed throughout the city. They were all put up in a rush after the fall of Cocoon. With the never ending tragedy, everyone was busy with deaths, arrests, rescues, and the well-being of the new citizens of Pulse. No one had time to tend to the lights.

Claire saw Lebreau's bar in front of her and heard the loud sound of base reverberating outside. The place looked busy, but as long as Snow wasn't anywhere near her, she was positive she didn't give a shit. She walked in and scanned the bar for Lebreau. The bartender was wearing a white blouse, and black skinny jeans, her hair curled beautifully on both sides. The pink-haired woman didn't bother wasting her time admiring the brunette's looks. _Beautiful or not, she's the one with the liquor. _Lightning reminded herself.

"Lebreau, got any clothes I can change into?", Claire asked leaning both of her hands on the counter, rudely squeezing herself between two people.

"Hey there Claire.", Lebreau was now accustomed to using Lightning's real name, as she greeted the pink-haired woman walking in for the first time in a week. "Haven't seen your face too much lately, everything good?", The brunette asked, completely ignoring Claire's request and setting a full shot glass down for the blond woman Claire was standing next to.

"Better. Please answer my question?", Clare replied, immediately taking the focus away from herself.

"Geeze, you're in a rush today huh? I got some shorts and a shirt that should fit you in my bottom drawer. Come on.", Lebreau answered, allowing Lightning behind the bar.

"I owe you.", Claire announced thankfully as she walked into Lebreau's room. She blindly felt around the wall for a switch and flicked it on once her hand found it. She searched the room for Lebreau's dresser and opened the bottom drawer. She managed to find a grey v-neck that looked about her size, and a perfect pair of white shorts to match it. She stripped off her work clothes, examining her body in the small mirror Lebreau had positioned adjacently to her dresser. She saw the long scar on her stomach where Snow had stabbed her. She traced the raised surface with her fingers, remembering how it happened. Claire snatched her hand back, and quickly put Lebreau's shirt on to prevent herself from looking anymore. However, the incident repeated itself when she was putting on her shorts. She looked at both her thighs, which had healed perfectly, but still held the presence of infinitesimal scratches. Claire snapped her eyes shut. _Get it together. There's nothing there anymore. You're fine. _She tried to convince herself, and finished getting dressed with her eyes closed.

She continued standing there after she was dressed looking out the window behind Lebreau's desk. Her mind reverted back to her wife. She envisioned her on top of Yuj again. Tugging at his hair and moaning his name. She saw his hands traversing her wife's soft skin. His lips at her neck slowly wandering lower. The silent pecks at her prominent collar bones. More moans as he traveled to her breasts.

Claire clenched her fist and banged her head against the window. _Stop. _She demanded herself.

_-Snow-_

Snow was standing over at the pool tables as usual with Gadot and Maqui. The three men were drinking beers and conversing right when Lightning walked in. This time, Snow noticed her. The girl still turned him on, even though she had tried to kill him.

_She was so sexy that night. So.. Tight. _

The large man was lost in staring at his wife's sister, paying attention to the way her hips swayed when she walked. He saw her lean over the counter and ask Lebreau something, and when she did the muscles in her arms flexed beautifully. Her long layered pink hair flowed down past one of her shoulders. The muscular legs hidden under her tight pants flexed with each step she took. For a brief moment he managed to see her electric blue eyes glisten under the changing lights of the bar.

"Hey, ya big oaf! It's your turn!", Gadot's loud voice broke Snow's stare. He continued playing pool, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Lightning disappear into Lebreau's room.

"Yuj back yet?", Snow asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"It's only been an hour, you think he'd wanna stop fucking her?", Maqui smirked as he took a gulp of his beer. Gadot and Snow both laughed at his joke.

"Vanille's needed some comforted don't ya think?", Snow added trying to make it sound innocent.

"It was definitely time for her to get some real lovin'.", Gadot winked over at Maqui, and they all sneered again.

Just then Yuj ran into the bar, shirtless with his pants barely on. Blood was streaking out of his nose and mouth, and his left eye was almost entirely swollen shut. He immediately ran to the pool tables, attracting the attention of more than just his friends.

"Holy shit, Yuj what happened?", Maqui quickly ran over to him and took a look at his face. The young boy's nose had been contorted into an uncomfortable angle, and there was blood dripping slowly out of his mouth. Yuj's blue hair was mixing with the crimson color of his blood as it stuck to his face.

Before Maqui could get a word out, Lebreau strode over to them with her hands on her hips. "Ahem.", She coughed. "Yuj, just because you live here doesn't mean you can barge in with no clothes on. You know the rules. You guys can talk in private.", She glared at him then directed the distasteful look to the other three men.

She waited there with her arms crossed until the four men made their way to the door at the very back of the bar next to the stage that lead to their rooms. Then she returned to her spot, apologizing sincerely to all of her patrons. She gave a weary look to the door as she continued taking drinks.

_-N.O.R.A. Bedroom-_

"Damn, that bitch needs to get herself laid.", Snow complained, shutting the door behind him.

"Yuj, what happened?", Gadot had his big hands on the small boy's shoulders, looking directly at him intensely.

"Did Fang do this?", Maqui asked, thinking Fang would be pretty upset seeing her younger sister cheating on her wife.

"No..", Yuj replied weakly, with a shaky voice.

"Who was it then?", Snow interjected himself into the conversation, already having a good idea who the culprit was. The four of them stood there for quite some time waiting for Yuj to reveal the truth. He was still shaking, probably from the shock as well as the long run to Lebreau's bar.

"It was..", Yuj began.

"Lightning?", Snow finished the thought for him, with his best guess. Yuj shot his direction from the ground directly towards Snow's face.

"How did.. How did you know?", He stuttered.

"Lucky guess.", Snow scoffed clenching his fists.

_-Lebreau's Bar- _

Lightning exited Lebreau's room and awkwardly walked back in front of the bar. She lightly smiled at Lebreau and took an empty seat in front of the woman.

"How's business?" Claire asked, picking up an empty shot glass and raising it beckoning for liquor.

"Same ol'. Been getting a lot of officers in here lately looking for Serah though.", Lebreau tried to make the conversation seem conspicuous, even though she knew where Serah's true location had been for the past two weeks. "How's she?", She added in an almost inaudible whisper.

Lightning only nodded at her and gave her a half smile, winking simultaneously. "Got anything good tonight?", She asked with the smirk still lingering on her face.

Lebreau smiled at the soldier, in awe at her metamorphosis from only two weeks ago. Changing from crippled figure to mighty statue, Lightning was quick to make up a good appearance. "Well, we have… the lovely Pulsian Vodka back in stock again.", She joked with a huge smile. Lightning felt her stomach churning at the memories.

"Maker, never again. No plans to get wasted tonight bartender, just something subtle to dull the senses would be nice.", Lightning tried to give Lebreau an idea of what she wanted.

"Hmm. We have some Whiskey? Straight from Eden?", Lebreau suggested, pulling the brown bottle of liquor out from under her cabinet.

Eden, being the former capital of Cocoon, had been warned fairly early of the imminent destruction of the glorious planet. The large floating city managed to propel itself to the most distinguishable part of Pulse, and had retained it's title as capital. They were famous for their liquor.

"Hit me.", Lightning declared slamming her shot glass gently on the table.

"Well, well, well. Finally come out of hiding I see?", A rough voice questioned behind Lightning, instantly making her half smile disappear into an unsatisfied smirk. _How the hell did I not see him? _She scolded herself. The woman twirled her rotating stool around to face the large blond-haired man before her. "Hey Light. Funny of you to finally show your face.", Snow scoffed.

"What do you want Snow?", Lightning rolled her eyes turning her body back around to face Lebreau again, trying not to make a scene in such a public place. The bartender had a worried look in her eyes as she finished pouring Lightning's liquid courage.

"Wanna tell me what happened to Yuj?", Snow questioned, hinting that he already knew the answer to his question.

Lightning gripped the shot tightly in her hand, and downed it in an instant. She gave Lebreau a glance before spinning herself around again, indicating she had to keep the shots coming every time her glass was empty. "You mean the asshole you guys got to fuck my wife?", She retorted, leaning herself back against the counter on her elbows. "Why don't you tell me what you think happened to him?", Claire smirked.

"I think you and I need to talk.", Snow suggested, he wouldn't let her win the fight that easy. Regardless of his calm tone Claire could see him clenching his fists underneath his black gloves. The tight leather was threatening to rip any second.

"There's nothing to talk about.", Claire replied coolly, with an overconfident smirk on her face. She was about to give into everything she swore she wouldn't. _Keep your control._ She had to continuously remind herself.

"You're not even worried about Vanille? You think this has been going on for just tonight? You're pathetic Lightning, drinking away all your problems like this.", Snow accused her. _That'll get under that thick skin of hers. _He grinned to himself.

Just then the muscular woman rose from her stool and looked up to face the man. Her short size put her chin just above his chest, but her intimidation factor put her far ahead of the game. "Why don't you tell everybody what really happened to Serah, Snow?", Lightning whispered quietly, pushing herself against him threateningly. Men and women all around the bar began staring at their argument.

"Hey guys, easy. I'd hate to be having the cops come in here again, same with that news reporter that loves following you around Snow. The two of you need to calm down.", Lebreau barked from behind her mahogany bar.

Claire remained positioned in front of Snow, refusing to back down, holding her ground. Her deep blue eyes were piercing into him. Snow merely chuckled and took a step back from her.

"Watch yourself then Light. We wouldn't want another missing woman in New Bodhum now would we?", Snows threat was sound. He smirked again. Lightning could see the muscles under his blue v-neck threateningly flexing. His white teeth remained glistening at her and he walked back to the pool table where Gadot, who had played witness to the entire scene, was standing alone. Claire remained standing in her position and watched the two of them talk suspiciously gesturing in her direction.

"I'm considering putting a ban on your drinking.", Lebreau admitted, filling Claire's shot again.

"Wouldn't be half a bad idea.", Lightning replied, turning around then gripping tightly to the glass. All she could do at this point was stare at the liquid. Her body tensed, _You think this has been going on for just tonight? _His words were stinging in her ears as her grip on the small shot glass became tighter and tighter. The woman's knuckles began turning white and suddenly the glass shattered in her hand, spilling liquor everywhere and inserting shards of glass into her palm.

"Whoa there!", Lebreau exclaimed, nearly dropping the glass she was cleaning in her hands. "Claire are you ok? Here, open your hand I'll clean it up.", Lebreau tried to play medic as she unclenched Claire's fingertips, then cleaned the dripping blood off the palm of her hands with a new rag she revealed from under the counter.

Lightning didn't want to be babied tonight. She snatched her hand away and grabbed the full liquor bottle Lebreau left of the counter. The small woman took enough gulps to get her drunk fairly quickly and spun around to face Snow.

"Hey asshole, come here.", Lightning was standing proudly, her white-jeans shorts had tiny droplets of blood on them. "Maybe we should have that talk after all.", she took a swig of her drink and quickly strode across the floor to the pool tables.

**A/N: long chapter. Lots of cccrrrrazy things going on. Tell me your thoughts? Don't hate me for what I did. Things will play out I promise3 ENJOY! I apologize for this being slightly late. **


	14. Chapter 14

_Refresher:_ "Hey asshole, come here.", Lightning was standing proudly, her white-jeans shorts had tiny droplets of blood on them. "Maybe we should have that talk after all.", she took a swig of her drink and quickly strode across the floor to the pool tables.

_-Lebreau's Bar-_

Amidst all the patrons chattering and getting even more drunk than they already were, the scene between Lightning and Snow barely stood out. There was a constant shuffle of people in an out of the bar. There were greetings and waves from across the dance floor, angry shouts coming from the pool tables, and laughs all around. If someone did a quick look-over of the entire bar, things seemed great. Until you noticed the fight about to happen right in the middle of the crowds of people.

"What? You need me to get Yuj out here?", Snow smirked crossing his arms.

Lightning heard the boy's name and felt her body trembling with rage again. She couldn't stand letting Snow get under her skin so easily.

"Where's your ring sis?", Snow sneered again.

Lightning didn't hesitate, she took a big swig of her alcohol and punched Snow square in the nose. She heard a crack under her knuckles and instantaneously saw blood dripping from the man's nose as he staggered backwards towards the pool table.

"Shit!", Snow winced covering his nose with his hands.

Lightning continued standing there, glaring at the man. Her heart was pounding and the room was practically spinning from all the liquor she consumed, but she took another gulp anyways, and after that she set it down on the nearest table before re-directing her attention.

Snow quickly recovered from his brief moment of weakness and removed his hand from his nose, causing blood to drip down his shirt. He glared at Lightning with ice blue eyes and swung a heavy fist at her. Lightning ducked, dodging it just in time and swung a fist upward, hitting the bottom of Snow's jaw causing him to bite down harshly on his tongue.

Blood dribbled out of his mouth as larger groups of people formed a circle around the two. Snow was getting more and more pissed with each lucky shot the young girl was getting. He walked around the small ring created by the mass of people with a slow steady pace, keeping his eyes focused on Lightning. After a few seconds he rushed towards her, expecting her to duck his swing again. Just as she did he dropped with her and tackled her to the ground. His body landed on top of hers, knocking all the breath out of the woman.

The crowd gasped and broke apart briefly, stunned. Snow had his arm tightly gripped around Lightning's neck, disabling her airway. She was choking for breaths and struggling against Snow's grip. Lebreau watched as more and more people encircled the two. From her position at the bar she could barely see anything. The bartender abandoned her post and broke through the crowd to find Lightning struggling against Snow's rough grip.

Lightning jabbed her elbow into Snow's left side, the same place she had shot him a couple weeks ago, and his grip was lost. She rolled her body to the side and jumped to her feet heaving raspy breaths, and struggling to stand. Snow got up with a tight hand still clutched to his side.

"What's the matter solider?", He smiled in pain. "Can't take a hit anymore?", He added trying to piss the girl off even more.

Lightning's whole world was spinning around her. She wasn't quite sure if it was from all the liquor she consumed, or the lack of air she had in her body still. Lebreau's arms wrapped around the young girl and gently held her up before she could collapse. Snow still strode over to the two, and swung his fist again, bashing Lightning's right eye directly this time. Lebreau nearly dropped Lightning from the force, and before she could react Gadot had his arm tightly locked around Snow's neck and was pulling him back towards the pool tables.

"You're taking this way too far Villiers. What the hell has gotten into you?!", Gadot shouted releasing his friend and harshly pushing his body towards the wall.

Snow stumbled backwards from the force, but recovered and directed his growing anger towards Gadot. He swung again, but Gadot quickly dodged the attack and pinned Snow to the back wall, knocking over several beers in the process. Gadot was pushing Snow's chest roughly against the wall and held his hands tightly behind his back.

"You're gonna quit this shit.", Gadot commanded, tugging harder at the man's hands causing him more discomfort.

On the other side of the bar the blow from Snow's hit caused Lightning's world to shake violently, she was still in Lebreau's arms, but she was laying on the floor. Everything was a visual blur, even sounds weren't coming out clear.

"Claire. Can you hear me? Are you all right?", Lebreau questioned, sitting down on the floor gently pulling Lightning's head into her lap. The entire bar was silent, still encircling the pair. Someone had even managed to cut the music.

Claire could see Lebreau's lips moving, but couldn't make out the sound. All that escaped the brunette woman's lips was a mumble. "What the hell's goin' on here?", Fang shouted entering the bar. She had a faint smile on her face as pairs of eyes turned around to face her.

Lebreau snapped her head to the side, and asked the crowd to let the woman through.

"Shit… Looks like I missed the party eh?", Fang asked weaving her way between men and women seeing drops of blood dotting the floor everywhere. "What-..", The smile on the Pulsian's face disappeared as she finally saw Lebreau, and the pink-haired woman she was clutching in her arms. "Maker… not again.", The woman sighed.

Lebreau's gaze switched from Claire to Fang once the wild woman appeared. She gave her a look of apology as she directed her attention towards the woman in her arms. Fang pieced the story together perfectly one she saw Snow in the back pinned by Gadot. She shook her head and kneeled down next to the two women on the floor.

"Let me see her I'll take her home.", Fang offered holding out her hands for Lightning.

Claire was stirring still, her world was morphed into smudges but things were slowly starting to put themselves together. She noticed Fang come up, then saw her hold out her arms for her. The woman rolled of Lebreau's lap and stumbled to a standing position, facing the opposite way of Snow. She looked to her right, and saw her half empty bottle of Whiskey, and grabbed it.

"Farron. C'mon we have to go home.", Fang stood, putting her hands on her hips.

"Tch.", Lightning smirked. There was some blood dripping down the side of her face from a cut on her temple. Her head was throbbing in pain.

The soldier stood for just a moment more and staggered towards the crowd. They parted easily for the her and she walked through, exiting the entire establishment with her Whiskey in hand.

Fang followed the trail she left through the flock of people and rushed after her outside of the establishment. A cold breeze blew past her as her eyes zeroed in on the soldier with the pink hair. She shivered, jogging to keep up with her.

"Farron," Fang attempted as she was close enough to get a grip on Lightning's arm.

The woman spun around quickly and slapped Fang. She lazily blinked her eyes and nearly tumbled over from the shift in her stance. The solider turned and continued hobbling uneasily down the dark street as a roll of thunder crashed somewhere off in the distance.

**A/N: Sorry this one is super late, and really short. Kind of had a hard time with this one, but the next few chapters will be really helpful for those of you asking to hear more about certain characters. I sincerely appreciate the reviews, so don't hesitate to tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome. I love you guys3 I'll post chapter 15 early tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So guys here is chapter 15 (: I have exams the next few days, so I may not be posting chapters daily like I've promised. SORRYYYY. I'll do my best though3 ENJOY**

_Refresher:_ The woman spun around quickly and slapped Fang. She lazily blinked her eyes and nearly tumbled over from the shift in her stance. The solider turned and continued hobbling uneasily down the dark street as a roll of thunder crashed somewhere off in the distance.

_-Vanille-_

Vanille was still laying in her wife's bed. She had been crying ever since the woman told her to leave, but she couldn't bring herself to give up so easily. The longer she sat there sobbing, the more she started hating herself. _How could I have ever messed things up with Claire? How could I have been so stupid? _Vanille was laying there with dried tears all over her face trying as hard as she could to find some hope in her dreadful situation. The orange-haired woman yanked her unwilling body up from the bed and glanced out of the large windows to her left. There was a beautiful scenic view of the valleys and rivers glistening under the moonlight. Vanille sighed sliding off the bed. She wiped her eyes with her dry arm and sniffled as she walked over to the large window. The weather outside was cold tonight. Vanille gently pressed the tips of her fingers against the frosty glass as her mind flashed back to the events that occurred earlier that day.

* * *

"_Hey baby. Got any plans tonight?", Yuj was asking on the phone. Vanille could hear the hint of a wink in his voice. "Claire's working late again tonight. I could use a visit.", Vanille replied shamefully. For nearly a week she and Yuj had been meeting up in secret. She couldn't take this distance from her wife anymore. After she had a drinking binge Vanille was practically left in the dust, forgotten in the bitter liquor her wife consumed nightly. In all honesty she had predicted things to get better once Claire went back to work, but once again she was wrong. Vanille almost wished she had the alcoholic back after she figured out that 'I'll be home early' meant she wouldn't be awake by the time her solider stepped in through the door in the early hours of the following morning. _

_Quite frankly Vanille was getting tired of it. __**I'll put a stop to it once Claire goes back to normal. She won't know, everything will be okay.**_

* * *

Vanille snatched her hand quickly away from the giant glass window as her own thoughts stung in the back of her mind. She turned around and went to her dresser and snatched her pack of cigarettes and a lighter then walked out of the back door located in her room. She slid the glass door shut behind her and sat slowly on the cold fabric of a soft chair on their porch.

At this particular spot she could see the beautiful wilderness of her home, from the tall electric fence hundreds of yards away that served as the city limits, to the limitless mountains in the vast distance overrun with waterfalls that looked like veins of blue crawling up the towering slopes. The wind was blowing gently, tussling the long honey colored blades of grass that covered the region. Howls of distant monsters could be heard in the quiet. The dangerous plains were almost peaceful, but even now Vanille could do nothing to find peace as she took long drags of her cigarette.

* * *

'_**Outside babe. It's freezing, hurry up and open the door?' **__Vanille flipped her phone open to see the message from Yuj. _

"_Uh.. Guys, I don't feel too good. I think I'm gonna call it quits.", Vanille faked as she slowly got up with a hand on her head. Serah and Fang eyed her as she staggered away into her bedroom. "I might try going to bed.", She added as she disappeared down the hall. _

"_Want us to check up on you later Vanille?", Serah called with a worried tone in her voice just before Vanille was about to disappear into her bedroom. _

"_No, I'm all right. Just got a headache. I'll try to sleep it off.", Vanille lied shutting her door afterwards leaving no room for more discussion. She strode over to the back of the room and unlocked the sliding glass door for Yuj, who immediately burst inside. _

"_Maker, took you long enough. Do you have any idea how cold it is out there?", The boy smiled rubbing his arms. _

_Vanille gave a hesitated smile as she apologized. "Sorry, had to come up with an excuse.", she explained with a small hint of sadness in her voice. _

_Yuj didn't bother with any more talking as he wrapped his arms around the small girl and began kissing her deeply. At first Vanille kept her hands tightly to her chest, but as their lips continued brushing against each other she slowly slid them around the boy's neck._

* * *

Vanille was testing herself when she began holding the toxic smoke in her lungs at longer and longer intervals as she continued sitting there reminiscing. With her eyes shut she concentrated on the rustle of the grass blades against each other. _Exhale. _The next time she inhaled she heard a loud splash from the lake in the distance. She slowly opened her eyes as she forced the smoke out of her lungs and disappear into the wind. _Exhale. _She began watching the burning ember of her cigarette. _Inhale._ The chirps of midnight crickets. _Exhale. _A swoosh of lightheadedness as the smoke wisped from her lips again. _Inhale. _The rush of a passing car. _Exhale. _Vanille found herself absorbed in the nature of her surroundings, and her mind began wandering again.

* * *

_She felt a rough tongue brush against her own as her shirt fell to the floor. His hands on her hips. Her fingers intertwined in his hair. Immediately after they started losing clothes the two decided to open the window. The cold breeze causing a rush of excitement. Goosebumps. A hunger for warmth. Vanille hoisted herself up as she wrapped her legs around the young man. A quiet moan escaped her mouth. She arched her body into his as she felt his hands run up her back. _

* * *

Vanille tossed her cigarette into an ash tray, trying to empty her mind of the memories as she heard thunder rolling in the distance. She tapped her pack of cigarettes on her thigh and rolled her eyes to the side as she pulled out another stick full of processed weeds. Flashes of lightning illuminated the barren fields as she lit the substance and took another long drag. The young woman couldn't help but indulge herself to an endless high as the smoke glazed her eyes with a distant look. Vanille sat there for a long time watching the dark storm clouds roll in. She listened to the beautiful claps of the thunder that followed blinding sparks of lightning. All she could do was relish those precious moments before the rain, before the ruthless storm arrived.

* * *

_More and more clothes disappeared until they were all missing from their bodies. Despite the chilling breeze filtering throughout the room Vanille's body was still coated in a thin layer of sweat. Her breaths were coming out more rapidly as she fell onto her wife's bed. She hated using Yuj like this. She hated faking her pleasure just to get what her figure was craving. __**He'll never be like Claire.**__ Vanille thought to herself between sloppy kisses and fake moans. As needy hands caressed her body her mind automatically reverted to her wife. Too rough. __**Claire would've been more gentle. **__A sloppy kiss. __**Claire knows what she's doing. **__A lick instead of a bite. __**Wrong. Claire knows how to turn me on. **__The reality in front of her was mixing with the dream she was craving. Yuj. __**Claire. **__Yuj. __**Claire. **__Vanille was surprised she didn't end up using her wife's name by mistake when she was with the boy. __**You'll never compare. **__Her mind endlessly traveled as she felt Yuj slide himself inside her. _

* * *

Just then the rain hit. Hard. Relentless. Cold drops of water were covering the fields with a much needed liberation. Vanille inhaled the fresh smell of rain as tiny droplets splashed on her revealed skin. She was downright freezing, every muscle in her body was trembling from the cold. _I deserve this don't I? _Vanille wondered to herself. _I'd be sitting out here in this freezing storm anyways if Fang and Serah had made me leave. Where the hell was I supposed to go? _She shook her head. Her eyes began to sting, but Vanille had cried herself out ever since Lightning left. No tears would be falling any time soon.

As thunder continued challenging the storm to push harder, Vanille jumped to the loud sound of her phone vibrating on the glass coffee table next to her chair.

-**Can we talk?**

_Yuj? What on earth could this bastard have to say? _

_-_**What?**

Vanille couldn't think of anything else to respond with. She stared at her phone, dazed and intoxicated from the cigarettes she relentlessly smoked. Her eyes analyzed the small word she had replied with.

-**I'm sorry she saw. I don't wanna stop seeing you. **

_Yeah, that's gonna work out well. _Vanille scoffed at the text. Appalled that Yuj would even think he still had a chance at being with her. The woman shook her head and tossed the phone next to her on the empty bench. She stared at the storm for another 20 minutes. Watching the waves of wind push the small beads of rain around violently. Hearing the pounding of the vicious water against the windows of her home. Vanille plucked out another cigarette and lit it as the waves continued rolling over the plains. Her phone vibrated again next to her. She rolled her eyes.

-**Lightning and Snow got into a fight at Lebreau's. Everyone saw. She disappeared.**

Vanille's heart skipped a few beats before she realized what Yuj was doing.

-**Not funny. **

_I can't believe he'd even try to fuck with me like that. _

-**I'm serious Vanille. Come by the bar? **

-**No Yuj. I'm not falling for that shit. **

Despite the fact that Vanille could hardly believe the man she was having an affair with would care anything about her wife, she couldn't help but wonder if she really was missing.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello my loves, I sincerely apologize for my tardiness. Exams were crazy BUT, to make up for it I will post as many chapters as I possibly can today. I'll try and post one for every day that I missed. Don't hate me too much! I'm trying to get back on it as fast as I can. 3 I love you guys still.**

_-Claire-_

New Bodhum was created on Pulse for the sole purpose of mimicking the inhabitant's old home in Cocoon. Claire remembered when she could walk out of Lebreau's bar and a few yards later the salty water of the ocean would be washing over the shores of the perfect white sandy beach. The beautiful sun would glisten over the water, transfixing the woman's gaze. Countless times she found herself traveling to that beautiful beach in Bodhum. She could sit on that dock for hours on end, feeling the warm water gently lap against her feet. The blazing sun would warm her skin, and a light breeze would tussle her hair. Even though it was just seconds away from civilization, it was the furthest place she could go to get away from everything.

Now? Well things were severely different to say the least. Lebreau had an entirely different bar, and across the street was the complete opposite of Claire's salvation. There was no palace of sand across from the pub, but instead just another office building. The nearest beach was just minutes away from the city limits of New Bodhum, and took a good half-hour to walk to from Lebreau's bar. It wasn't entirely intentional for everyone to create an exact replica of their old home, but it made the abrupt loss easier for everyone to handle. The new buildings weren't as creaky and everything had a bright new-age feel to it, but even with the new shiny toys, no one felt quite at home.

Claire could've cared less that night how far away the beach was. She was determined to get there, even with the lingering storm clouds hanging over her head and the chilly breeze weaving it's way around her body. The temperature had dropped severely since she entered Lebreau's heated establishment, and now the soldier was beginning to regret the outfit she had chosen. To compromise she continued filling her system with the contents of her whiskey bottle. As her body temperature rapidly rose the darkness of the streets had begun to play tricks on her drunken eyes. She stumbled as she walked, tripping on non existent objects and taking more swigs of her liquor.

The feeling of guilt hadn't interjected itself into her head yet. She had slapped Fang, a little harder than she intended too, then walked off as if she hadn't done a thing. No doubt Fang was pissed.

_Tch. Who gives a shit? I'm sick of her constantly protecting me. No one's supposed to protect me. No one's supposed to take care of me. I can handle myself. _

Claire had become obsessed with the idea of being invincible. She could handle any obstacle in her way. There wasn't a challenge she turned down. Her parent's death had kick-started her into the idea that she could protect everyone she ever cared about. In her own mind, she was a superhero destined for great things. Legendary. However, her portrait of gold had disintegrated into nothing. The Guardian Corps helped brand the idea into her mind that Claire could be the invincible woman she so longed to be after her parent's death. She'd spent years hiding her emotions. Years training her body to withstand various brutal things. Years teaching herself control, and patience. So much time had been put into making her the closest living thing to an immortal. Yet there she was, staggering down the street, wasted. As human as ever. Weak. Everything but golden and strong.

After what felt like ages she had arrived at the sandy shore of the beach. Vicious dark black clouds were tumbling above the woman's head. She could feel the electricity pouring through the sky as the waves lapped against the shore. Claire closed her eyes and downed the rest of her bottle. She winced and threw the empty container to the street watching the glass shatter. A blinding strike of lightning flashed across the sky followed by a deafening roar of thunder as she glanced up. The brightness illuminated the entire shore. The colorless sand turned a brilliant shade of bronze. The black waters had turned electric blue as the waves rolled around threateningly. To match the glorious sights of the storm were the even more invigorating sounds. The intensity of water crashing into itself. The slowly fizzling foam of the sea as the waves receded back to the endless stretch of the coastline. The tumbling sound of the deep thunder.

The soldier sighed, forcing her unwilling feet through the sand until she reached the wooden planks of the dock. She kicked off her shoes and tottered her way to the unguarded end. For a split second she considered falling forward into the cold greedy hands of the ocean. Claire instead plopped herself down, with her bare legs hanging over the edge. She dipped her feet gently into the water, and immediately felt the cold envelop her toes. A shiver went down her spine and her back arched. The sudden shift in her weight caused her to fall backwards. Her body was pressed tightly against the dock, her feet were still dipped in the ocean. A flash of lightning. A clap of thunder. Then there was nothing but relentless rain smashing into the soldier's face.

Maybe it was seeing her wife cheating on her. Maybe it was Fang constantly trying to watch out for her like she was her little sister or something. Maybe it was Serah being raped.

_Maybe it was __**me**__ being raped.._

Claire still hadn't come to terms with that. Rape. She'd been in fights. She'd been involved in the biggest war her planet had ever experienced. She'd killed her fair share of creatures and monsters. And regardless of all that, nothing in the entire universe could've prepared her for the hardships of dealing with something like rape. She'd been in denial. She refused to accept that she had been weak, that she had failed. Every time she walked into the gym, every time she took a sip of alcohol, and every time she ignored her wife or lashed out at Fang, she proved just how hard she would fight to deny everything. For two weeks straight she had run herself into the ground trying to escape the truth. Tonight wouldn't be the end of it. Here she was again, running away. How had so much changed?

She missed her parents. They'd been ripped away from her life far too soon. Growing up too fast, with no mother to help her through her struggles. No dad to fend off the evils of the world for her. She'd grown up with Serah, and that was all she had.

Vanille consumed her shortly after they had met. She had compensated for Claire growing up too fast. She brought her back to a beautiful world where everything was young and perfect. Vanille and Serah had made everything complete. Then the perfection shattered the day Snow asked for Claire's blessing. Nearly 19 years she'd spent living with her sister, and out of the blue she was expected to give all of that away.

_I should've never said yes to him. Serah.. I'm so sorry I ever gave you up. _

Claire had lost herself in the better days of her life. She lost herself in the happy memories of her wife, and of her young sister. As she sat there on that dock losing herself to the bitter droplets of rain and the merciless storm her mind attempted to find an answer; How had so much changed?

"Hey sweetheart.", Lebreau's voice shattered the silence as well as Claire's memories of her once flawless life.

Claire didn't stir as she heard the woman's voice over the rain. "How'd you find me?", She mumbled refusing to open her eyes. Trying to take herself back to her paradise, back to her search. Lebreau didn't answer, she attempted to take the woman in her arms. Claire pushed her off.

"Get off me." Claire demanded pushing Lebreau's arms off her as she sat up. Her elbows were resting on her knees as she hung her head down watching droplets of water flicker off her face and drip into the ocean. Her hair drooped down in dripping wet strands. She attempted to get herself back in control rather than allowing Lebreau to see her hidden emotional side.

"Claire." Lebreau demanded. "You can't stay out here all night you're gonna get sick.", She added, trying to rush the slow process.

"It's only rain." Claire whispered to herself.

She continued to sit there, motionless, staring at her feet as she flicked them back and forth in the cold water. Lebreau merely sighed, and pulled out a thick warm blanket from underneath her arm. She had a plain large red umbrella balanced over her shoulder as she unfolded the large piece of fabric.

"Scoot over.", Lebreau asked sitting herself down next to the girl on the soaking wet planks. She wrapped the fluffy black cover around Claire's shoulders and she instantly began shivering as if the cold had only now hit her. Lebreau pushed her umbrella over the young woman to shield her from the unrelenting hard droplets of water falling from the sky. More thunder crumbled. More lightning shrieked. Claire enveloped her body inside the warmth and shuddered close to Lebreau.

"C'mon Claire. Get up.", Lebreau demanded with a comforting tone. She stood up and lifted up Lightning's drunken body off the dock. Her arms wrapped themselves around the shivering woman and grabbed her soaking boots off the planks. The pair of them walked back to Lebreau's car parked at the edge of the sand.

"You followed me?", The soldier asked between chattering teeth once she crawled her way into the passenger seat of Lebreau's truck.

"No. Claire, back on Cocoon the only place you'd let yourself have some alone time was the dock in front of my bar. You haven't changed as much as you'd like to think.", Lebreau explained with a reassuring smile as she reached behind her seat and grabbed several more thick blankets. She unraveled each of them and padded Claire's body with the fabric. She sat there shivering in the passenger seat for a long while before she spoke.

"Vanille cheated on me.", Claire whispered staring at the dock where she was once sitting with unblinking eyes. She was transfixed staring into nothing.

Lebreau couldn't manage a gasp. She couldn't manage an apology either. Her fingers endlessly fiddled with her steering wheel. No response in the world would be good enough. She would glance up at Lightning on occasion when she had come up with something to say, but quickly turned her head back down and remained silent. The storm was buffeting the root of Lebreau's truck as the minutes wore on.

"Want me to take you home?", Lebreau offered after the painful stillness.

Silence. Lightning remained still for a few moments longer.

"Claire..?"

"Is your bar free tonight?", Lightning questioned back. She had shut her eyes and leaned herself against the door of the truck as if she was attempting to fall asleep.

Lebreau sat there for a few minutes, considering what she should say.

"You know N.O.R.A. stays at the bar right?", She asked. Lightning didn't respond. _Of course she knows they stay there you idiot. What kind of question was that? "_I guess it's open.", Lebreau added.

"Then let's go.", Lightning responded without hesitation wrapping herself even deeper into the warm blankets. She was still shaking violently. Her pink hair was dripping. Lebreau eyed her before she started her car. In a moment of hesitation, she wondered if it was a good idea to even take the girl back to her place. A decision was reached as her keys jingled into the ignition. The rain continued surging from the sky as Lebreau's truck roared to life. Her bright headlights illuminated the dock where Claire was sitting minutes ago. For the sake of the soldier shivering next to her she turned up the heat and began driving back to her bar.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Chapter 17! I'm trying to focus on individual characters a bit, so let me know what you would like to hear about. I'll try my best3 (: Enjoy!**

_-Serah-_

Serah found herself stirring as endless roars of thunder shook the frames of the windows in her room. A flash of lightning illuminated her pitch black room causing her to jolt. She sighed heavily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced at the clock. 1:30.

"Shit.", she whispered to herself as she ran a weak hand through her hair. A quick look to her right revealed a large window facing the roads that lined her neighborhood, just inches from the edge of her bed. The outlines of the streets were barely visible through the thick rain and dim lights. Just a short glance revealed a ferocious storm. Unwillingly, she slid herself out of her warm bed and felt the cold hardwood floor underneath her socks. She took a few steps before turning to her left and walking into her bathroom. A small candle glowed causing various shapes of shadows to dance around the small area.

The young Farron girl walked in front of her sink and stared at her reflection for a while. Tiny bags protruded under her eyes indicating an obvious lack of sleep. There was a raised scar going down her right temple that her eyes fixated on.

"_**Hey baby!", Snow shouted as he walked through the door. Serah was sitting on the soft couch, with a pair of square black-trimmed glasses stuck to her face. Instead of her usual side-ponytail she had her hair messily put up into a bun. Her eyes were glued to the computer sitting in her lap as she furiously typed. The instant Snow walked in she directed her attention to his presence and smiled. "Hey Snow.", she replied. **_

_**The large man kicked off his shoes and took a few short steps over to Serah. He grabbed her laptop and slung it onto the table before pressing his mouth against hers in rough kisses. Serah kissed him back for little while before she tasted the liquor on his breath. A hard hand was felt pushing on his chest beckoning him to back off. **_

"_**You're drunk?" Serah questioned with a hint of anger in her voice. This had been the fourth day in a row this week that Snow had showed up completely wasted. **_

_**A short chuckle escaped his lips as he began kissing his wife again. Serah struggled to push him off her. **_

"_**Answer me Snow.", She demanded keeping her hand on the man's muscular chest. **_

_**He hung his head down and sighed a deep sigh. There wasn't a need for him to answer, his breath was enough of an indication. **_

_**Serah rolled her eyes in irritation. Without skipping a beat Snow quickly forgot about the bump in the road and began kissing her down from her neck to her chest. The young woman couldn't help but let him indulge himself for a little. She was used to him wanting sex when he was trashed. This time she wasn't in the mood, she pushed him off again. **_

"_**Not tonight Snow.", She declared once his kisses had trailed down to her stomach. He quickly lifted his head up in confusion. The dilation of his pupils and relaxed sleepy eyelids were now fully visible to Serah. It was obvious that he had been drinking all night. **_

_**The young woman scooted herself out from under him and ran a hand through her messy bangs as she put a hand on her hip. "Snow I think maybe you should take a shower, and get in bed. I'll make you some tea?" Serah offered awkwardly as she stared at her drunk husband sitting on the couch. **_

"_**Is.. Something wrong babe?", Snow questioned unsteadily getting up from his perch and walking over to her. In an attempt to keep the distance between them equal, she took a step back as he approached her.**_

Serah felt her eye flicker as it focused back on her face. Her memory faded as another bolt of lightning flashed outside again. Frustrated, she sighed. _That was a mistake. _She thought to herself as she turned to face her shower taking slow steps as if she were questioning each one. The glass door slip open and she reached a small nimble hand inside to turn on the hot water. In a struggle the unused shower spurted to life, roaring as the controlled water pounded against the porcelain base.

_A nice hot shower, then I'll go back to bed. _She promised herself as she took her clothes off in the candlelight.

_**Snow's eyes flickered from his wife's feet steeping away from him to her face. Serah continued stepping backwards as he advanced towards her. **_

"_**Serah what's your problem? Why won't you let me touch you?", Snow slurred angrily still trying to get closer to his wife. Without even realizing it she had herself backed up against a wall, with no other option than to stand there and face him. **_

"_**Snow you're drunk again." Serah half screamed back at him with an irritated tone. The angry tone in her voice surprised Snow, and his face began looking extremely confused. Even in his confusion he stood there for a few more minutes looking up and down Serah's body with his hungry eyes. With a smile on his face he took a step and closed the distance between them.**_

Each memory came back to her mind in quick spurts. A flash of his hands sliding up her shirt that dissolved to reveal the angry drunken look he had on his face. She remembered the feel of his rough tongue in her mouth, and the pain after a quick kiss of his fist against her cheek.

The young girl sighed again as she stepped into the hot water of her shower. Blistering liquid washed away ever memory as it stung her soft skin. The warm palms of her hand were placed against the cold tile lining the shower. Her head was hanging down, causing the sizzling water to drip down her cheeks, nose, and chin. She shut her eyes, immersing herself back into her nightmare.

"_**Come on Serah. Let's go upstairs?" The man offered with a drunken smirk glued to his face. He inched closer to his wife and began kissing her neck. **_

"_**Snow, I think you should just.." Serah tried to reply but quickly found her voice muffled by her husband's large hand. Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she tried pushing his hand off. Tightly, he held her there. An attempt to scream at him came out muffled and inaudible under his grip. As the fight wore on her heart pounded furiously inside her chest. **_

_**Snow stopped and stared at his wife as he slowly took his hand off her mouth. Without a moments hesitation the soft palm of her hand slapped against his cheek. She stared into his drunken eyes and saw them fill with rage. Impulsively he formed a fist and smashed it against her temple. The young girl before him was immediately knocked out from the sudden impact. **_

Serah formed a fist and hit the chilly tile in frustration with her head still hanging. Her skin had become irritated as the hot water continuing pouring over her bare body. Despite the warmth coating her, Serah involuntarily shuddered. Her eyes stung with tears that molded into the already dripping water sliding down her face.

_Two weeks. Two whole weeks I had to sit there and be strong for my sister. _

The thoughts entered her mind forcefully. She had been the strong one this time instead of Claire. Every night was plagued with horrifying dreams. Sleepless. Two weeks and she hadn't faltered. Two weeks and she wasn't broken. Two weeks and she had successfully managed to put on her biggest facade. But now? Now, under the cover over darkness and muffled by a storm accompanied with the endless rage of water, Serah could break down.

_**Pain. Throbbing head. Stiff body. Serah jolted herself awake with a gasp to find herself stripped laying alone on her bed in the darkness of her and Snow's room. Her mind swarmed itself with unanswerable questions. Had everything she just experienced only been a figment of her imagination? How did she get in her bed, and why didn't she have any clothes on ? Where was Snow? **_

"_**Serah?" The man in question answered. Bingo. He flicked on the lamp on their nightstand. His clothes had been changed from his shredded jeans and long-sleeved black shirt. Now, he was wearing short black boxers. No shirt. Serah scooted herself to the other side of the bed away from him with a puzzled look. **_

"_**What is wrong with you?" She questioned as she reached the end of the mattress. **_

"_**Look, Serah.. I," He struggled to finish his thought. "Things got out of hand.", he summed up. **_

_**The words confirmed Serah's memory was real. Her eyebrows scrunched together in pain at the massive headache she had. She slowly shook her head from side to side. **_

"_**You're a fucking monster." She proclaimed as she got up from the bed and inched herself away from her husband. The door was a few feet away. If only…**_

"_**Don't," Snow stood up quickly with his hand outstretched towards Serah. "don't go anywhere." **_

_**Serah shook her head at him again and reached for the doorknob anyways. In a chain reaction Snow quickly jumped over the bed and slammed her forehead against the door. Unfortunately for Serah, this time she stayed conscious. Her hand slapped against her forehead as tiny trails of blood trickled down the gash. A moan of pain escaped her lips as her body gave way and fell to the side. **_

_**Snow caught her immediately, and as he laid her down on the floor he pinned her arms above her head. The young girl squirmed beneath him, and struggled against his grip. The fight they had against each other caused a small vase to fall a shatter on the hard floors of their bedroom. Just inches away from Serah's head were the broken ceramic shards from the explosion . Her husband began kissing her collar bones. Roughly biting at her neck. Tightening his grip on her hands. Spreading her thin legs apart with his own. **_

The water shut off under Serah's grip. She sniffled as tears continued falling from her eyes. As her body continued shaking she couldn't even fathom the idea of getting dressed. She didn't have the urge to dry her hair, nor her body. The candles sitting on the hard counter-top in the bathroom flickered against the sand colored walls. A quick breath and the fire was extinguished, filling the room with the scent of Coconut and a doused wick. Hot steam rolled off the young girl's body as she stepped back into her chilly bedroom.

Goosebumps covered her skin. Her stunning ocean blue eyes flickered to the digital thermostat next to the entrance.

_67 degrees in here, are you fucking kidding me? _

Serah angrily asked herself as she walked over to the device leaving her wet footprints behind on the hardwood. A few taps on the touch screen set the number up to 75. She turned around and quickly trotted over to her bed and wrapped herself in the thick white comforter. More and more shivers went up her spine as the wetness of her hair soaked into her pillows. She felt herself dozing off, but her relentless flashbacks kept her on the verge of sleep.

_**Snow wasn't about to quit, regardless of what Serah did. Minutes inched by as she continued fighting against him. She felt the shards of the vase threatening to insert themselves into her skin. There were a number of bruises dotting her body in various places. With each struggle more begs came from her mouth. Her husband refused to stop. **_

_**After what felt like eons had passed he removed his one free hand from Serah's body and slid his hard cock out of his boxers. Serah's eyes were too blurred with tears for her to focus on anything, but the instant she felt the appendage touch her thigh she started thrashing furiously against his unrelenting grip. Her body slowly began wiggling on top of the shards of the broken vase. The light weight alone was enough to cause them to slice open her back, but the added pounds from Snow's body plunged them deeper into her skin. **_

_**The pain was too much, after a short struggle she ceased all movement. Her chest rapidly rising up and down as she heaved. She felt him enter her. Slowly. Painfully. A shriek erupted from her throat, piercing into her husband's ears. Thin legs were thrashing violently beneath him as he slowly began thrusting his hips. Tears trickled out of Serah's eyes, and disappeared into her hair as the thrusts became deeper and more painful. Relentless screams poured out of her throat as each assault on her body sent porcelain shards deeper into her back. **_

_**Minutes ticked by again at an infinitesimally slow pace. Serah's throat was burning from the shouts. Snow had shoved his hand over the girl's mouth, but still she persisted. The energy she was so determined to keep alive was gradually fading. The pace had slowed severely, Serah knew her husband was almost spent. His vice grip on her wrists had faltered for only a second, but it was enough. Serah had scooted her knee between Snow's legs and quickly shoved upwards. The collision with his tender spot had caused him to double over to the side. Without a hesitation Serah crawled up and ripped the door open. She felt a thick liquid substance running down her thighs. Blood. **_

_**Snow was quick on her trail once he realized she left. He raced after her down the hall. The young woman turned sharply and jolted down the stairs. Almost there. She made it halfway before she felt a tug on her arm, throwing her off balance. Her mind tried to keep up with her body, but instead she tumbled the rest of the way down the stairs. Another shock of pain as her foot rolled itself underneath her. A loud thud shook the floor as her head painfully collided with it. **_

_**Her husband reached the bottom just as her body had. He stared at her with an almost concerned look in his eyes, that Serah could barely distinguish in the darkness. She was crawling on the floor in a daze to get to the door. A hand outstretched itself towards her. **_

"_**Serah," His voice beckoned as he crouched down lower. "C'mon let me help you."**_

_**Without even realizing it she kicked her bad foot upwards, and landed another shot on Snow's crotch. Serah clawed at the floor as she suppressed a groan through gritted teeth. Using the door knob to pull herself up she grabbed the keys next to the door and ran for her car. She locked Snow out, and found some dirty clothes in the back of her car. Everything she drove by turned into a massive blur as tears streaked down her face. Her hands turned the wheel and her feet pushed the peddle but her mind couldn't fathom where she was going. She drove for what felt like hours. **__Then there was Claire…._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow, so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in several months. I have no excuse but I want all of you to know it hangs over my head that I haven't updated this story as much as I promised. I'm trying to work on it and get it done, I'm just lost for how to end it. Any suggestions or reviews would be helpful, and if you're still sticking around after all this I want you to know I appreciate you! Haha. This chapter was written relatively quickly so I apologize beforehand for any mistakes or misunderstandings. Anyways, I hope you all have a good day and enjoy this chapter. (p.s. don't hate me)**

_-Lebreau's Bar- _

Vanille walked into Lebreau's bar to find Yuj already waiting for her at the empty pool tables. No one was with him.

"Hey babe.", he smiled at her sheepishly. His face was severely bruised. One of his black eyes was swollen shut and there was still dry blood under his nose. He looked horrible to say the least.

"Don't call me that." Vanille demanded crossing her arms.

They stared at each other for a few moments after her comment. Vanille decided it would be in her best interest to show up. She'd do anything she could to get Claire back, even if it meant coming back here to Yuj. "Where is everybody?" Vanille wondered aloud as she walked around the pool tables and examined the empty bar.

"They're out looking for Lightning." Yuj replied behind her remaining in his spot with a smile on his face.

Vanille ignored his comment and opened the door next to the lit up stage where they all slept, and found it entirely empty. Yuj remained standing behind her watching her inspect the bar. "It's just me and you Vanille, I told you everyone's gone.", Yuj told the young girl as she continued walking around.

After a quick inspection of the area behind the bar and Lebreau's room, Vanille turned to face Yuj and crossed her arms again.

"What? You think I'm hiding something?", Yuj asked with a smile on his face.

Vanille didn't say anything, but sat down on a bar stool and turned her body around. "Get me a drink Yuj." she demanded.

The boy with the blue hair obliged and quickly strode behind the bar. He began pouring a colorless liquid into a glass and handed it to Vanille.

"Are you giving me another chance?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"No. I came here because you told me I'd see Clare if I did." Vanille replied as she put the glass to her lips and took gulps of the liquor.

Yuj stood there for a little longer watching the girl before him take quiet small sips of her drink. He would smile on occasion, but every time she noticed he was met with a harsh glare.

"You should come back into the room. Who knows when they're gonna get back, and there's a TV back there. We could watch a movie or something." Yuj offered after a while.

Vanille glared at him again. "There's a TV in here too. I didn't come here to be with you Yuj." She added after the glare ended.

He grabbed a stool and swung it around to his end of the bar. He sat down entirely opposite her, pushing his face closer to hers. "Yeah, but you knew I was here Vanille." He whispered inching closer to her lips.

Vanille hated the hesitation she was feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned her head towards his and felt warm breath tickle her lips. She was about to protest, but the sound of heavy boots against hard floors prevented any words from coming out of her mouth.

"Well, uhm. Sorry guys, didn't mean to uh… interrupt." Lebreau's quiet voice was heard at the entrance of the bar. Vanille quickly snatched her head back and glanced at her. She was glaring at the two of them, but Vanille noticed her arm was wrapped around Claire. She saw her wife was dripping wet. She was also visibly shivering regardless of the number of thick blankets her body was wrapped in. Vanille's heart was jumping in her chest. Claire's eyes were searing into hers from across the floor.

The soldier walked across the bar, closing the distance between her and Vanille. "Come on Lebreau, we should give these two some privacy, huh?" Claire bitterly whispered to Lebreau. Her eyes were glaring intensely at the two as she walked past Vanille and into Lebreau's room behind the bar.

Lebreau remained standing at the entrance with Claire's boots and her red umbrella still in her hand. She looked back and forth repeatedly between Yuj and Vanille. She shook her head and folded her umbrella up after shaking it out.

"Lock up the shop before you get too… wasted." Lebreau demanded after hanging her umbrella up and glaring at Vanille again as she followed Lightning and disappeared into her room.

Vanille cursed herself after the woman disappeared into her room. Then after hanging her head in her hands for a moment, she snapped her eyes up to look at Yuj.

"You knew she was coming." She stated with anger in her voice. Yuj didn't reply, he only sat there for a few more moments looking down at his hands, fiddling with his fingers. Vanille shook her head angrily after a quick scoff. "I can't believe this."

"This was the only way I could think of getting you to talk to me." Yuj admitted looking up at Vanille. Her eyes were away from his, staring at the plain door only feet away from her that lead to Lebreau's room. She desperately wanted to slap Yuj in the face and storm back there. _I wonder what I'd find? _Vanille somberly questioned herself.

_-Lebreau's Bedroom-_

"I'm sorry about that Claire. I didn't know they would be here." Lebreau apologized once she got in. She found Claire sitting on her bed still wrapped up in the fluffy blankets. "C'mon get up, I'll get you in the shower.", Lebreau offered walking behind a door in front of her bed leading to her own bathroom. She didn't bother waiting for Claire to follow her as she turned on the faucet in the shower. Cold water began spurting out loudly. Claire walked in behind Lebreau just as she closed the shower curtain.

Lebreau turned around once she heard the soft pat of the other woman's feet against the tile. "It might be a little cold. If you just wait a few more minutes I think it'll be warm enough.", The brunette smiled walking behind Lightning.

"T-t-thanks Lebreau.", Claire stuttered through chattering teeth. She felt the wet blankets sliding off her body slowly. Her heart started thumping when she noticed the way Lebreau was taking her time. Her hand lingered a little too long on Claire's shoulder while she was sliding off another blanket. She could feel the heat radiating off of the body behind her. The slightest hint of a warm breath breezed past her neck sending chills down her already cold body.

"I'm gonna go wash these, and get you a bed set up. Give me your clothes before you get in? Take your time.", Lebreau whispered somewhere close to Lightning's ear as the last blanket slipped from her skin. She continued standing there for a few moments. The sound of the door closing behind her brought her back to reality. She turned her body and leaned back against the counter in the bathroom. Her heart was still pounding in her chest.

The wet clothes clinging to her quickly came off when she realized how tired and cold she still was. She cracked the door to the bathroom open and stuck out her hand. Lebreau's fingers grazed down her arm and over her wrist slowly before taking them away. Claire shut the door quickly, and bit her lip as she walked across the floor to the shower.

_Fuck, she's playing games with me. _She thought to herself. The tormenting thoughts ended when she stepped into the hot water. Her tense muscles relaxed, and for just a moment her mind was put at ease. Then she remembered Vanille and Yuj in the other room. _She came all the way here. She's with him again. _Claire squeezed a small amount of shampoo into her hand, and began running her fingers through her hair as she continued angrily thinking about Vanille. Soap and water quietly fell down her body as she continued scrubbing her head.

She jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

"Sweetheart, I got some clothes for you to sleep in." Lebreau announced as she walked into the bathroom.

Claire's heart started pounding again. She let the running water wash out the rest of the soap in her hair as she stood listening to Lebreau's bare feet slide across the floor. Without another word she left, leaving the door slightly ajar behind her.

_-Lebreau's Bar-_

"Are you planning on staying here tonight?", Yuj asked, twirling a filled shot glass on the counter in front of him. Vanille had moved her spot to the other end of the long bar. She had taken the remaining beverage with her, and was refilling her empty glass the instant it was drained. Lebreau had just came out of her office with a glare plastered to her face holding the dripping wet clothes and blankets that had been on her wife's body only a few moments ago. The idea that Claire was naked in Lebreau's room was frustrating Vanille. She was on the verge of just giving up and leaving.

"Not for you; but yes I am.", She replied without a glance in the young boy's direction. The sound of a tumbling washing machine came to life in the back of the room and Lebreau took a seat down next to Yuj on the other side of the bar.

"Did you have to set this shit up tonight Yuj? C'mon now.", Lebreau complained pulling a mysterious full black bag out from under the counter. Yuj took a strange glance at her holding the bag, but remained silent.

"I didn't come here for him 'breau.", Vanille announced before Yuj had time to reply. She was finally sitting there face to face with the woman who was practically holding her wife hostage.

"Uh, look here girlie, doesn't matter what you came here for. She's not gonna talk to you. Plus it doesn't look so good to either of us finding you just sitting here with this ass.", Lebreau shrugged her shoulders as she explained.

Yuj hung his head again, focusing tremendously hard on the tiles of the floor under his feet. Vanille looking back and forth between him and Lebreau angrily as she heard the shower in Lebreau's room shut off.

"That's my cue.", Lebreau didn't bother saying anything else and disappeared back into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Vanille sat there for another moment, biting her lip and debating on bursting in through the door when Yuj finally glanced back up at her.

"Do you want me to go in there and talk to her..?", He questioned staring blankly at Vanille. Her head turned towards him and she finally took a good look at his face since Claire pummeled it in. He looked ghastly, broken, and downright sad. Vanille had her mouth open again preparing for an answer when Yuj's hand slid up to stop her. He gave a weak smile and glanced at the TV for a minute.

"I'll wait a few minutes, just to make sure she's dressed. Then, I'll go in and talk to her.", he promised without a falter in his expression.

Vanille sat there and stared at him in confusion. She couldn't believe that he would want to do something like this for her. She propped her head up on the counter top with her elbows and roughly rubbed her eyes in irritation.

Yuj stood up and gave a weak smile before turning on his heel and sliding his hand on the doorknob to Lebreau's room. Just as his fingertips touched the knob the door swung open revealing Claire. There was a glorious smile on her face, a joint between her plush lips, and electricity pulsing through her dazzling blue eyes. The smile on her face slowly disappeared when she realized Yuj was in front of her. The blunt in her mouth drooped down slightly as she frowned at him.

"Excuse me.", She said curtly as she slid herself past him. The familiar fragrance of Lebreau's body wash and shampoo engulfed his nostrils.

Vanille refused to redirect her attention as she too inhaled Claire's scent, instead grabbed her bottle of liquor and drank straight from it. Without another word Lebreau followed closely behind Claire as they exited the establishment and sat on the porch outside as the storm continued.

_-Front Porch-_

"Ready for your deployment tomorrow?", Lebreau asked snatching the blunt out of Claire's mouth and putting it in her own.

Claire took a glance behind her through the dark windows and saw her wife down another gulp. "I could use some time away from this place.", She admitted as Lebreau lit the blunt and inhaled ferociously.

"Mmmf. Then maybe this will do you some good soldier.", Lebreau winked as she exhaled the smoke and passed the substance over to Claire. She took it in her hands slowly, letting it continue to burn before taking in a long drag. The ember only inches from her face flared brightly as she inhaled, reflecting brilliantly in her dark eyes.

"Drugs don't solve everything 'Breau.", Claire exhaled. They were both sitting on the covered porch. Claire was the closest to the door, and the light inside reflected miraculously on her porcelain skin. Her pink hair tucked away behind her ear framing her strong jaw line. Lastly, her enchanting lips were parted slightly allowing the smoke to flow through them, forming white haze around her. She sighed wondrously as the rain continued crashing down, then laid down placing her hands behind her head and propping her legs up against the wooden fence that surrounded the entrance.

Lebreau smirked to herself as she placed the joint back in her mouth. She inhaled until her lungs were full then lazily leaned her body over Claire's. The soldier's eyes widened slightly as Lebreau's lips were inching closer and closer to her own. She involuntarily opened her mouth to prepare for a kiss, but instead smoke poured into her mouth through Lebreau's. For what felt like ages Lebreau hung over her mouth, but finally she sat back up and gently slid a finger down Claire's lips.

"There's nothing to solve soldier.", Lebreau teased.

Claire let out a soft groan from the floor as she ran a hand through her still damp hair. Lebreau smirked back as she puffed more smoke through her mouth. Claire remained still as she watched the smoke filter through the air and quickly disappear with the wind. She kept her hand tucked under her head with her fingers still entangled in her hair. Her fiery blue eyes had glossed over as more smoke was exchanged between the two women. Then it hit her. The whole world drifted away from her touch. As her eyes pierced the surrounding area, everything became very surreal. Every nerve she had was buzzing and she could feel the blood pumping throughout her body. Her eyes wandered over to Lebreau, who was still slouching against the door frame to the bar, her legs crossed.

The soldier's blue eyes were practically searing into the other woman's skin. Lebreau gently shifted her head to meet Claire's eyes, and a smirk slowly spread across her face.

"What are you staring at?", Lebreau asked inhaling the last of the weed and flicking the bud into the soaked street.

The instant the remains hit the cement Claire found herself straddled on Lebreau's lap. Her arms were locked around the brunette's neck, and she was tightly biting her lip.

"You.", Claire answered huskily glancing back and forth between Lebreau's eyes and her lips.

Lebreau noticed this immediately and slowly slid her hands up Claire's thighs before resting them on her hips. A smirk crawled up to her face when she saw the soldier's face ease into an almost inaudible moan. Moments later Lebreau found herself entangled in a fierce kiss. Claire's hands had crept up the back of her neck and slid gingerly through her hair before tightly gripping on the soft strands.

Their battle continued for several minutes before Claire began gently grinding her hips into Lebreau's body. Lebreau broke the kiss as she rolled her head back and moaned. Claire took the opportunity to begin sucking on the other girl's neck, leaving dark bruises on either side.

Just then the lights on the inside of the bar flicked off. The brunette had kept her hands resting on Claire's hips up until this point, where she gently pushed her off to glance inside the establishment. Lebreau motioned for Claire to get off and the two stood on the porch staring into the bar. Vanille was no where to be seen but Yuj was still sitting at the counter cleaning up.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?", Lebreau asked turning back to Claire.

The soldier stood there for a moment staring behind Lebreau into the bar. She waited until Yuj disappeared into the back room before she pushed Lebreau up against the door and picked her up. The brunette's legs wrapped tightly around Claire's waist as she pushed the door open. They fumbled quietly through the bar with their lips and tongues battling for dominance, then disappeared for the night into Lebreau's room.

_-The Next Morning-_

Claire awoke the following day at around 6 to the blaring of Lebreau's alarm. She shot up from the bed and quickly shut the device off with a groan. She had luckily remembered to set an alarm for work before completely passing out last night. A quick glance to her right and she noticed Lebreau's naked body barely wrapped up in her messy sheets. The bartender was facing away from Claire, and the sheets were wrapped around her in such a manner that they perfectly framed her back and exposed nearly every inch of her thighs. A quick glance at the woman revealed bloody scratches going down her back and small bruises here and there. Claire smiled to herself as she recalled the memories of the night before.

She stood up swiftly and glanced at her still naked body in the mirror. There were some hickies covering her collarbone and hips but other than that the solider was unscathed. Without bothering to wake Lebreau the woman speedily dressed herself and disappeared leaving for work.

Upon her arrival she was quickly rushed into the preparation of her mission. The young soldier had already been involved in multiple rescue missions, and fell into the monotony of the arrangement. Her lieutenant glanced her over just before their airship was preparing to depart.

"Are you prepared Sergeant?", He asked sternly, looking back and forth between her and the other soldiers putting the final touches on everything before their departure.

"Yes sir.", Claire replied sternly.

"Now, I'm sure you've already been briefed multiple times but I would like to reiterate that you and your squad are to stay until you've found the young group of men who's signal we picked up.", Amodar reminded the young girl.

"I'm fairly certain we won't be there long sir.", Claire assured the man. With nothing more to discuss she excused herself back to the airship. They were set to departure within the next 5 minutes, and as she sat down on the ship with her fellow soldiers she put herself in the correct mindset for this mission. _There are to be no distractions. Focus on your mission. _She repeated the phrase over and over again in her head until she heard the loud whir of the engines and found herself up in the air.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I hope you're all proud, I've managed to post two chapters in two days. I'm still trying to make up for all my failures in the past few months haha. Well, this chapter is sort of just a filler, but also very important. It's relatively short, but I'm going to break chapter 20 up into two parts that I intend on being rather lengthy cause I wanna stop this fic at 20. Anyways, here we go. WARNING: Drug references are prevalent throughout this chapter. **

_-The Previous Night-_

_-Lebreau's Bar-_

"They've been sitting outside for over half an hour. Are you going to talk to her or not?", Vanille angrily asked Yuj as she continued downing the large bottle of liquor. Before Yuj could respond, Vanille stole a glance outside and saw her wife sitting in Lebreau's lap. A quick glance was all it took as she snapped her head back around and took another huge gulp.

"Yuj?", the orange-haired girl asked. The young boy quickly looked away from the fingers he was fidgeting with and glanced at Vanille.

"Yes?", he asked hopefully.

"Do you have a fix for me..", Vanille asked fighting back tears chugging the near empty liquor bottle. Her hand was violently shaking as she set the bottle slowly back down on the counter.

"A.. fix?", Yuj asked stuttering. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Vanille took a moment to guzzle down the rest of the liquor and slam the empty container on the counter before hissing as the substance slid down her throat. In that moment of silence she heard a faint moan from the front porch.

"Uh.. Yeah… yeah I have something we can do.", Yuj said in a somewhat uncomfortable tone as he watched Vanille shake in her seat. He glanced to his right and saw Claire in Lebreau's lap grinding on her body. Yuj snapped his head back in Vanille's direction with wide eyes. He was on the verge of saying something, but the moment his mouth opened he decided against it.

"Well..?", Vanille pushed as she stared at him with an angry look on her face.

"Uh.. I need to clean up the bar so Lebreau doesn't kill me.", Yuj began noticing the twitch on Vanille's face as he mentioned the bartender's name. "You can wait in the back bedrooms until I'm done though. I'll be there as soon as I can.", He nodded towards the back of the bar to the door right next to the stage.

The young woman took a glance behind her to see where Yuj was gesturing before she nodded and gently slid herself off the bar stool. On her way back, so involuntarily stole another glance towards the front porch where she witnessed Lebreau trailing kisses up her wife's neck. She felt her heart drop into her stomach, and she quickly stumbled into the backroom to prevent herself from watching the pair again.

Yuj grabbed a towel and began wiping off the counter and recycling the empty bottle that Vanille had downed. He stood there for a moment examining the rest of the bar trying to figure out if there was anything else for him to clean up, and deciding there wasn't he shut out the lights and turned off the TV before heading back into his own room.

Just after shutting the door he heard the front door of the bar open, along with the sound of furious kisses, heavy breathing, and moans. He glanced around the large back room, which consisted of four twin beds placed in each corner. Each of the beds had perfect blue sheets and comforters that were neatly folded a top the bed. Yuj spotted Vanille on the bed in the back right corner closest to the window. She was laying on her back staring at the bare ceiling in a drunken haze.

"Hey.", Yuj said awkwardly, praying that Vanille hadn't heard Lebreau and Claire enter the bar. When there was no reply Yuj walked over to the bathroom that was to his left and searched under the counter for his black bag.

As he reentered the bedroom Vanille sat up and stared at the bag in his hands.

"What's that?", she slurred as she got up from her spot on the bed and stumbled over to him.

"Smack. That's.. all I have.", Yuj answered, afraid that his choice of a fix wouldn't be good enough for Vanille. "Ever tried it?", he asked after a short pause.

"No." Vanille answered cautiously. "You don't look like you have either.", she added reexamining Yuj's features and comparing them to that of her mental description of an addict.

"I just started. Maqui got me hooked on it.", Yuj confessed, kneeling down next to a bed and pulling out all of his equipment.

Vanille thought back to the last time she saw Maqui, and found herself unable to remember his physical appearance. She would have remembered seeing someone on heroin, especially if it was in her group of her friends.

"So, what do I do?", Vanille asked in a drunk tone as she kneeled down next to Yuj and watched him work.

"I'll help you, don't worry.", he smirked as he pulled a spoon, needle, and small bag of brown powder of his black bag.

Vanille watched him work furiously as he poured the substance little by little into a small silver spoon. He grabbed a lighter and, after mixing some water in, began to slowly boil the underside of the spoon. The powder dissolved into a translucent white liquid.

"Mfff ohm fuck Claire. Shit.", As the powder was melting down Vanille could hear Lebreau's moans through the bedroom door.

"Uh, that's good. Ready?", Yuj asked quickly after hearing the moans. After seeing a shaky nod from Vanille he reached into the bag and grabbed two small needles. "I always get new needles, so I promise they're clean.", Yuj added before he sucked a small amount of the substance into the syringe.

He turned his body towards the young girl before him, grabbed her hand, and fully extended her arm.

"This might hurt a little bit, but I promise it's worth it.", Yuj said before finding a good vein and sliding the thin syringe through Vanille's skin. She gasped a little at the feeling but felt the substance coursing through her body. She watched Yuj slowly extract the now empty needle before grabbing his own and quickly injecting himself with the substance.

It only took a few minutes for the high to combine with her intoxication. She was high, up above the clouds, up above their safe haven. Her energy skyrocketed and she managed to forget everything about her wife and the bartender in the other room. She focused on her tingling body, and her pounding heart.

"Mmm, you all right?", Yuj asked as he began cleaning up the utensils. Vanille felt herself smiling before she realized it.

"Yes.", she answered absentmindedly walking back to the bed she was laying on and sliding her hands underneath her head and continuing to mindlessly stare at the ceiling.

Yuj disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face, and put his black bag back under the sink. When he reappeared Vanille was still smirking at the ceiling.

"Would you like something to sleep in?", He asked searching through the dresser next to the bathroom. "I have some boxers and a t-shirt you can borrow?", he asked finding nothing else in the drawer.

Vanille didn't answer him, but instead got up and grabbed the clothes gently from his hands before gliding into the bathroom after whispering a silent thank you, and locking the door behind her. She quickly ripped off her jeans, bra, t-shirt, and underwear before sliding Yuj's clothes on. She folded her bundle of garments on and began washing her face. She returned to the bedroom and saw Yuj sitting on the bed closest to the door with his legs crossed underneath him.

"Thanks for the clothes.", Vanille smiled walking back to the bed she was previously laying on and setting her folded clothes on the floor. "I'm so awake right now. What should we do?", She asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We could-"

"No sex.", Vanille interrupted.

"That's.. not at all what I was gonna say, but thank you for shooting that ship down. I was _going_ to suggest watching a movie or playing a game. If you feel up to it.", Yuj gestured to the large TV and console in the center of the room between the four sets of beds.

"I don't think I'm coordinated enough to play a game right now. Just put in a movie.", Vanille stated sliding up under the covers, enveloping herself in warmth.

Yuj had found a movie and placed it in the system before crawling into his own bed and shutting out the lights. Although Vanille wasn't tired, she quickly found herself dozing off hearing more muffled moans from across the bar. Her mind traveled to her wife's deployment tomorrow. She wondered if she would be able to say goodbye before she left, or if Claire would even want to say goodbye. She thought about Fang and Serah at her house, wondering where she was. She also thought of Lebreau fucking her wife in the other room, and was surprised at herself for remaining calm.

Despite her predicament, the liquor and drugs rushing through her body caused her to feel unbelievably calm. She couldn't possibly imagine feeling anger right now. She let a peaceful sleep take over her body. She was thankful for Yuj in those hours as she drifted away. The storm ended and in that moment she realized she had a perfect escape for the shitty quandary she now found herself in; _**heroin. **_


	20. Chapter 20A

It had been about three weeks since Claire had been temporarily deployed to the Vile Peaks. Things had changed drastically in New Bodhum. Vanille had started staying at Lebreau's bar, despite her distaste for the woman. The morning of Claire's deployment Vanille had walked out of the back room to find Lebreau finishing up a load of laundry. She felt her stomach drop when she also found hickies and scratches covering the woman's body. Lebreau hadn't even attempted to hide the marks. However, Vanille managed to walk away without making an offensive or angry remark towards her.

Serah and Fang had both been trying to contact the young woman and beg her to come home, but Vanille evaded confrontation at all costs. Disappearing from the bar whenever either of the women showed up, and all together ignoring their calls and texts.

The orange haired woman had disappeared from their quiet city, while not having gone anywhere at all. She had fallen into a monotonous and risky routine of hiding in the shadows and getting high. The only two people who knew of her whereabouts were Lebreau and Yuj. Lebreau was easy to keep quiet.

_The bartender had walked in on her shooting up in the bathroom one afternoon. The two girls made eye contact, and stared each other down for a few minutes in complete silence. _

"_What the fuck are you doing?", She asked quietly, with a hint of concern in her voice, shutting the door behind her._

"_Uh..I-.. I'm.", Vanille stuttered relentlessly. Her eyes were darting around the room as if searching for some solution in the meaningless objects. She pulled the needle out of her vein slowly, having already injected the drug into her system. It tinkered to the floor as her eyes stuck to Lebreau again. _

"_Is this why you look like shit? Why you don't ever leave my bar?", Lebreau asked with a hint of anger in her voice now. She remained with her back pressed firmly to the bathroom door as Vanille sat a few feet away on the toilet seat. _

_There was no audible response from the young girl, but her silence spoke for her. Lebreau shook her head quietly and shuffled over until she was in front of Vanille. The orange haired girl hung her head as Lebreau kneeled down in front of her and placed a soft hand on her thigh. _

"_Vanille..", she began_

"_Save it. Congratulations you have dirt on me.", Vanille stood up at this point angrily. "But I swear to god if you open your fucking mouth-"_

_Lebreau held her hand up to the young woman's mouth, halting her words. "Even though you don't deserve it, I owe you one for what happened between Claire and I.", Lebreau said quietly. _

_Vanille's eyes began watering at the mention of her wife. She had spent every day injecting herself with as much smack as she could trying to forget about the woman. Lebreau slid her hand from Vanille's mouth and stared into her eyes woefully. The young woman had no response to give, not even a thank you. She simply sniffled quickly and bent down to pick up her equipment before running out of the bathroom. Vanille didn't even have to beg the woman to remain silent about her usage. _

She and Yuj kept quiet about the one night stand, and in return Lebreau kept quiet about the heroin. Unfortunately, the orange haired woman had to keep up her own bargain with Yuj for him to remain quiet. In return for more heroin, along with his cooperation, sex was a must. He craved it. A blowjob. A quick fuck. Anything to keep him satisfied. The nights he couldn't get another girl in bed with him from the bar, it was up to Vanille.

_The bar was busy tonight. It was only 9:00 surprisingly, but there was a constant rush of people heading in and out of the establishment. Lebreau was busy, and decided to hire on Gadot and Maqui to assist her. Vanille still hadn't heard a thing about Snow, and Yuj refused to work. Instead, him and Vanille disappeared to the bathroom again, heroin in stow. They tripled their dosage. They got higher tonight than ever before. Injecting. Kissing. Injecting some more. It was a relentless routine for a good hour. They heard the music next door rise in volume and decided to walk to the bar. _

_They walked out separately, several minutes between each departure, to prevent anyone from questioning their presence together. Yuj danced and drank of his own accord, on the other side of the bar from Vanille. The young woman sat, and mingled as though nothing was wrong. _

_There was a woman wrapped around Yuj. Grinding her body hard against his. She had short wavy brown hair, flawless skin. Eyes that anyone could get lost in. A gorgeous smile. Her lips connected to his neck. _

_Vanille turned away and walked into the backroom. She immediately began stripping her clothes and threw them haphazardly around the bathroom floor. She turned on the water and slowly stepped into the shower. As she began washing her face and hair she realized she couldn't remember the last time she showered. The young woman lost herself in the warmth of the water and the scent of the soap. She was snapped out of her calming world when she heard the door to the bedroom slam shut. When she opened her eyes to redirect her attention, she noticed the water was freezing. __**How long have I been standing here?**__ Before she even had a change to conjure an answer there was deafening banging on the bathroom door. _

"_Open the fucking door!", She heard Yuj shout on the other end. _

_Vanille's heart was pounding in her chest as she quickly shut off the water and grabbed the blue towel hanging off the rack. She raced over to the door as her body dripped water onto the tiles of the bathroom. _

"_What's wrong?", she questioned as she unlocked the door and opened it. The minute Yuj's eyes contacted with her wet body he grabbed her roughly. Smashing his drunken lips against hers. Ripping the towel off her body. He picked Vanille up and carried her over to his bed as he trailed kisses from her neck down her chest. _

"_What happened to that brunette girl that was all over you?", she asked, unwillingly entwining her fingers in his hair. _

_She was on her back as his kisses continued further down her still wet body. _

"_She left with her friends.", he replied between each connection of his lips. _

_Vanille grabbed his shirt as the kisses reached her hips. He responded by quickly ripping the article of clothing off and continuing to kiss down the woman's legs. _

That was how it was. Monotonous. Emotionless. Boring. Necessary. Vanille sat on her bed in Lebreau's bar thinking of this routine. Replaying the events that led up to this point incessantly. She felt guilty. For fucking Yuj and not giving Claire a chance to talk to her. For still staying around Yuj and getting addicted to heroin. For everything. She needed a fix…again.

SERAH'S HOUSE

"When's the last time you called her?", Fang asked Serah as she returned to their empty home.

"Couple hours ago. Voicemail. It rang twice before she decided to ignore it this time though.", Serah added cynically. She was sitting on the couch. Her black trimmed glasses were stuck on her face, and her eyes were glued to her laptop screen. She smiled towards the brunette as she entered the house.

"Serah this is serious.", Fang tried to reiterate as she leaned her staff against the side of the wall. She took off her coat, and hung it up then gave Serah an exasperated sigh.

"You think I don't know that? She hasn't talked to us since my sister left. I'm just as worried as you are, but we can't force her to talk to us.", Serah countered refocusing her attention from her laptop screen to Fang, who had her hands on her hips. The older woman simply just sighed and placed an irritable hand on her forehead before walking into the kitchen and searching through the fridge for food.

"I made some chili if you want to warm that up.", Serah said from the couch.

Fang grabbed the bowl of chili out of the fridge and started warming it up in the microwave.

"I promise Lebreau knows where she is. She's just not talking.", Fang said as she leaned against the door frame leading to the kitchen. Serah was still preoccupied with her laptop.

"Do you want to go to Lebreau's?", Serah asked absentmindedly.

"What are you doing Serah?", The brunette replied irritably.

"School work?", Serah replied, having gotten in touch with her professors for her missing assignments and work.

"Well can you at least act like you care?", Fang retorted walking back in the kitchen to grab her chili out of the microwave.

"What is wrong with you? How dare you say I don't care about Vanille.", Serah responded in a surprised tone as she set her laptop down on the coffee table and joined Fang in the kitchen, crossing her arms.

The older woman chose not to reply to Serah's comment, and continued stirring her food before turning away and sitting down at the table in the dinning room.

"Fang. She's not going to be gone forever. She's bound to show up when Claire comes home.", Serah smiled in a reassuring manner as she covered Fang's hand with her own.

"I'm gonna go to Lebreau's when I finish eating.", Fang stated, sliding her hand out from under Serah's. The young woman stood there next to Fang as she continued eating.

"Do you want me to come with you?", she tempted, feeling guilty to upsetting the Pulsian.

"No.", Fang answered quickly.

"Fang, I'm sorry.", Serah apologized as she pulled out a chair next to Fang and squeezed the woman's hand slightly.

"You're just trying to keep yourself busy, it's fine.", Fang replied, still averting her eyes.

At this point Serah was unsure how to respond, as well as how to continue their conversation. She hung her head slightly and sighed again.

"If you change your mind, just tell me. Ok? I'll let you eat.", she attempted with a smile as she brushed her thumb over Fang's hand for a few moments before getting up and exiting the kitchen. Fang heard the young woman typing on her laptop as she finished her food, and placed the dish in the sink.

"I still haven't changed my mind.", Fang notified Serah as she grabbed her coat. "I'll be back soon. I promise.", she felt guilty as she noticed Serah watching her sadly. "I'm not mad.. I understand you have work to do. I just think I should do this myself.", she added before exiting the house and heading towards Lebreau's bar.

It only took her a few short minutes to walk there, and when she arrived she found the place packed, as it usually would be on a Saturday night. Lebreau was running the bar with two other men Fang had never seen before. Music was blasting. There were two gorgeous women dancing on the stage, and several games of pool going on.

"Hey 'Breau.", Fang chimed as she took a seat at the bar.

"Fang! Hey. It's been a few days since I've seen you.", Lebreau smiled a warm smile as she passed a round of shots to a strong man leaning next to Fang.

"Thanks sweetheart.", He smiled pleasantly at the bartender whom simply nodded back towards him.

"I've been busy, needed a break.", Fang replied simply.

"Seems like it. You want the usual?", Lebreau asked over the loud music.

"Yeah that'll be good.", Fang answered vaguely. "So, uh.. Speaking of breaks. Have you seen Vanille around lately?", She got straight to the point, asking the same question the bartender had heard a million times before.

Lebreau paused for a minute then, considering her answer. She bit her lip thoughtfully then held up a finger to Fang and mouthed for her to wait a minute. The Pulsian woman nodded her head in agreement and blinked in surprise at the bartender's new response to her question. She waited patiently and sat at the bar stool for a few minutes until she saw Lebreau nod her head over to her bedroom door. She allowed Fang to enter and quietly shut the door behind her.

"So where-", She began her question curiously.

"Here.", Lebreau cut her off.

"Excuse me?", Fang asked, confused.

"She's been here. Ever since Claire left.", Lebreau explained, wincing as she waited for Fang's response.

"She's been here this whole time and you didn't tell me?", Fang questioned the bartender angrily.

"There's a lot of stuff I haven't told you sweetie.", Lebreau said, avoiding eye contact.

"Now's a pretty good time to start talking.", Fang threatened, crossing her arms and glaring at Lebreau.

"She's been here with Yuj. I'm not sure what they have going on but.. She's been having some uh.. Problems.", Lebreau uttered.

"Problems? What kind of problems? What has been going on?", Fang fired without giving Lebreau a moment to answer.

"I think you should sit down.. And please promise to not get mad?", Lebreau begged as she gestured towards the chair behind her desk.

"Just tell me Lebreau.", Fang demanded impatiently.

Lebreau took in a deep breath before explaining the situation. She explained everything quickly and precisely. Everything down from the night that she slept with Claire, to Vanille doing heroin with Yuj. She even included the agreement that she had made with the young woman to explain why she had lied to Fang for so long about the situation. It hadn't taken very long, and throughout the explanation Lebreau had tried to pinpoint Fang's reaction, but was having a rather hard time due to the Pulsian's stoic face.

When she had finished telling the story she winced awaiting Fang's anger, but was instead met with silence, and a rather appalled stare.

"Fang?", Lebreau asked as the silence continued.

"Do you know if she's here right now or not?", Fang asked in a monotone.

"I.. uh.. I mean, she might be. I'm not sure, but.. Fang can you please talk to me?", Lebreau stuttered in awe.

"I'm not sure what to say to you right now.", Fang answered in amazement.

"I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry that I lied to you, and that I didn't tell you any of this sooner. I'm sorry.", Lebreau rambled an apology.

"I'm not mad at you sweetheart. I just.. I really need to see Vanille right now.", The Pulsian replied.

"You can check in the boy's room.", Lebreau offered, stepping away from her friend to allow her to stand up.

"Thank you.", the brunette stood up and wrapped her arms around the bartender in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much. I promise I'm not mad.", she repeated earnestly.

Lebreau simply nodded into Fang's shoulder, then backed out of the hug. She gestured towards the door then opened it for Fang before following the woman out. Her heart began racing as she watched the woman push her way through the crowd to the door near the stage, and inaudibly knock on it. No one answered the door and after about a minute or so Lebreau's heart nearly exploded as she saw Fang open the door and walk into the bedroom. _What the hell did I just get myself into?_ Fang entered the back room to find it almost entirely vacant, besides the small form laying on a bed in the very back corner. She immediately recognized the dark orange hair on the young woman's head, and was surprised to find her asleep. After quietly shutting the door behind her, the brunette shuffled over to the young woman and kneeled down next to her bed before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Vanille?", Fang spoke softly. "Sweetheart?", she nudged the woman gently.

A grunt of frustration escaped Vanille's lips as she swatted the Pulsian's hand away. Fang smiled gently as she began rubbing Vanille's arm.

"Honey, I need you to wake up and talk to me.", She persisted, trying to coax the woman awake.

"Mmm.", Vanille rolled over as she continued grunting. Her eyes sprang open after rolling over and making eye contact with her best friend. "Fang!", she jolted up, fully awake.

"Nice to see you too.", Fang replied with a smirk on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?", Vanille asked breathlessly attempting to cover her bare arms with the blue sheets of the bed as she sat up and crossed her legs.

It was now that Fang took a chance to examine the young woman. Despite finding her asleep, she had dark circles under her eyes. Her once clear bright face had become sullen, grimy, and littered with scars. Her unmistakable orange hair had also become greasy and untamed. She had lost a significant amount of weight, and nearly every remnant of her happy nature had almost entirely disappeared.

"…Why have you been ignoring us Vanille?", Fang headed straight to the point yet again, resting her hand gently on Vanille's knee.

The orange haired woman jerked slightly at the movement and ran a shaky hand through her hair as she sighed.

"I.. uh.", Vanille stuttered, she was at a loss for explanation. She averted her eyes from fang and began fiddling with her fingers in her lip. During this distraction Fang spotted the bruising on her arm at the injection sight. Her eyes began watering as silence filled the room.

"Sweetheart… Serah and I want you back home.", Fang stated in a shaky voice. "We'll help you get better, we can get you back on track.", she added as she absentmindedly stroked Vanille's knee with her thumb.

The woman on the bed looked up upon hearing the unsteady tone in her friend's voice. When she noticed the tears threatening to spill over she drew her knees away from the Pulsian and hugged her legs close to her chest.

"I don't need your help.", She stated quietly. There wasn't enough confidence in her voice to convince the brunette kneeling in front of her.

"Please Vanille. Just for a little while? We can sort things out between you and Lightning and get everything figured out.", Fang pleaded leaning forward towards Vanille so she could rest her hand on her foot.

"Stop touching me. I'm fine, I don't need help from you or Serah.", Vanille retorted snatching her foot away almost instantly.

"Look at yourself! You look like you haven't slept, showered, or eaten in months! You look sick Vanille.", Fang raised her voice as she continued kneeling beside the bed. At this point she roughly grabbed Vanille's arm and pulled it towards her. "And please explain to me where these bruises on your arms are coming from?", she added snidely. Vanille snatched her arm away and quickly got out of the bed.

"I'd appreciate it if you left.", she said standing at the foot of the bed with one hand on her protruding hip and the other holding her messy hair.

"No Vanille. I'm not going to let you just fuck yourself over by staying here.", Fang replied angrily as she stood up and faced the other woman.

"Fang I'm serious. Please leave. I don't want to come back, I want to stay here.", Vanille added in a shaky voice. The closer the Pulsian stepped towards her, the further she backed away.

"You're being ridiculous right now Vanille. Please, just at least come home for tonight? Please?", Fang was finally able to get close enough to the young woman and tried to gently wrap her in a hug.

"Get the fuck off me!", Vanille shouted roughly pushing Fang off her. "I don't want to go back to that house. I'm staying here.", she shouted as she crossed her arms.

Fang stood there with her arms hanging dejectedly at her sides. She was speechless as she stared at the woman in front of her. Staring at Vanille's angry face, she could see there was no way for her to win the argument.

"All right.. Okay. I'll.. I'll go. Please just be careful with whatever you're fucking with Vanille. Serah and I are always going to be here for you. Don't forget about that.", Fang reminded the woman in a sullen tone. She waited a few moments for a response that never came and when she realized the conversation was over she nodded quietly and exited the bar.

-Serah's Bedroom-

Serah was half asleep on her bed. She had several books scattered around her. Some were open, some were closed with papers haphazardly shoved in them. The young girl was laying on her back with her eyes shut. She had a pen still in her hand and a book in her lap as she began drifting off to sleep.

Just as she was about to completely fall asleep her phone began buzzing loudly.

"Shit!", she cursed herself as she jerked away from her slumber. She picked up her phone and glanced at the screen.

_**Hey, I'm on my way home. We need to talk. It's about Vanille. **_

Serah's heart pounded as she read the message from Fang over and over again. _Vanille. _She thought to herself. _Something happened to Vanille. Fang found her. What if she's dead? Or hurt? _Serah's mind traveled to the worst places as she continued sitting there wondering how Fang had found Vanille.

She must have turned the thought over in her mind for quite some time because before she knew it she heard furious pounding on the door down the hall. _Must've forgot her keys. _She thought to herself as she pushed her books out of the way and headed towards the front door. She took a small detour through the kitchen to check on the time, and set her phone down. _9:23. Fuck I can't believe I fell asleep that long. _She sighed to herself as she approached the front entrance. Her heart dropped as she opened the door and saw the familiar form of her husband standing before her. Without a moment's hesitation she slammed the door shut, only to have it stopped by the man's large foot.

"Please don't slam the door in my face. I just need some time to talk to you Serah baby. It's been a little too long, let me in.", Snow begged as he shoved his way into the house and slammed the door behind him. Serah backed up slowly, running into the arm of the couch and nearly tumbling over. Her heart was racing as the large man continued his advance.

"Snow. Stop.", Serah put a hand on his chest and began pushing him away from her body.

"Baby come on. I've changed I promise, just give me another chance.", Snow begged grabbing Serah's hands and forcing them down to her sides. Just as she was about to reply he forced his lips against hers, crushing them in an unwanted kiss.

Serah's mind flashed back to the last time he kissed her in such a manner and her hands began to shake. She quickly wriggled her arms loose and shoved Snow roughly, separating their lips. He was about to close the distance between them again, but Serah's hand connected with his cheek in a rough smack and he backed away slightly.

"I told you to stop.", Serah said angrily, sliding away from the couch and walking backwards towards the kitchen. _I need to get to my phone and call Fang. _She thought to herself as she continued her slow trek backwards. "I want you to get out of my fucking house.", she added with a shaky sarcastic laugh. Snow lurched forward and grabbed the young woman's wrist tightly.

"I just want to talk to you!", he yelled as Serah struggled against his grip yet again. She had no response for him. Her free hand was bashing against Snow's arm and chest as she pleaded for him to release her. His fist swung quickly. With only a moment to react, his knuckles crashed against her jaw. Her vision blurred instantly as the impact caused her legs to give way. Her body was slowly falling to the ground. She, regardless of the immense pain, managed to keep a loose grip on her consciousness. The only thing keeping her from completely deteriorating was Snow's powerful hold on her wrist. "Fuck.", He sighed as he eased her limp body to the floor. "Serah? Baby are you okay?", he asked, kneeling above her body. The young girl's eyes were screwed shut in pain as she scurried backwards clumsily. With a hand gripping her jaw, she scooted herself away from him. Just as she was about to reach the counter the front door opened loudly. "Serah?", Fang shouted as she took off her shoes. "I'm home. Where are you?", she questioned again walking towards the kitchen. Snow's eyes snapped up towards Serah's as he rushed over to her and picked her up. With one hand clenched tightly around her neck, his free hand was repeatedly striking her face violently.

Fang entered the kitchen and saw Snow pinning the young woman against the wall. "What the fuck?", she questioned, pulling her spear from behind her back. "Get the hell away from her!", she demanded, taking a swing and slicing the man's back. He winced and dropped Serah, who immediately began choking as she tried to crawl away from the two.

He held his hands up in surrender as blood soaked through the back of his ripped shirt.

"Turn around.", Fang demanded, her accent thick. Snow kept his head down as he followed her instructions. She placed the tip of her spear into his chest and pushed him back against the wall. "Serah are you all right?", she questioned, not taking her eyes off Snow.

"Yeah.", Serah coughed back, still hunched down on the floor as she gagged. Blood was profusely dripping from her nose as she continued coughing.

"Grab your phone. Call the police.", Fang ordered pushing the tip of her spear into the man's chest slightly. He winced as his eyes darted\

between the two.

Serah stumbled over to the counter, her head throbbing painfully with each step she took. Her slender fingers dialed the number quickly as she spun around and slipped the phone into Fang's hand, mumbling incoherently whilst doing so. Refusing to avert her eyes from the man in front of her, Fang merely grabbed the phone and filed in her report, requesting Medics as she did so. However, as she was placing the call Serah fell weakly to the floor with a loud thud, moaning in pain.

"Serah sweetheart, hang in here.", Fang begged. Her heart was pounding as she noticed the large puddles of blood on the floor.

Serah was still profusely coughing when the police and Medics arrived. Fang waited until Snow was completely secure before she redirected her attention. She kneeled in front of the young woman with the pink hair as the Medic sat her up against the kitchen wall.

"Serah what happened? Is she going to be okay?", Fang questioned worriedly.

"Miss, could you please step away?", The Medic requested, placing a gloved hand on Fang's chest to push her away.

"No! Are you fucking joking me?!", Fang began shouting as she stood up. The police officer in the kitchen grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Serah and the Medic. "Let go of me, I need to make sure she's okay!", she shouted again, fighting the officer's grip.

"You can join her in a moment ma'am. We need to know what happened.", The officer explained, guiding Fang into the living room away from Serah.

"I- ugh. He was just in our house when I came home. He was hitting her, and we called you all right? That's all I fucking know. Can I go back now?", she answered him in an irritated tone.

"Not quite. Where were you while this was happening?", The officer questioned.

For the rest of the 'interview' Fang answered all the police officer's questioned in an irritated tone. After some time Serah entered the room with an ice pack on her cheek and dark bruises around her nose and on her jaw line. As she walked up to Fang, she rubbed the Pulsian's arm and requested that she go outside for a breath of fresh air. Fang simply nodded, allowing the younger woman to finish the endless interrogation

"Are you the owner of the house Mrs. Villiers?", The officer looked at Serah. He was a rather tall man with thin sandy hair and sea green eyes. When he spoke his voice was deep and quiet, but still very firm. It looked as though he missed a few days shaving due to the thick stubble that was growing back on his neck and chin.

"Oh, no sir. It's my sister's.", Serah replied quietly.

"Where is she?", he asked.

"Deployed. She's with the Guardian Corps, and was sent out a few weeks ago.", the young woman explained.

"And her wife?", The officer continued. At this point Serah paused for a long while, considering how to reply.

"Uh-", she began. "I.. I don't really know where she is.", She admitted finally.

"Well, whenever you sister comes by would you please send her our way? Along with the woman outside, yourself, and her wife? I'd like to have a talk with you all together.", The officer requested giving the young woman a suspicious glance.

"Is.. There a problem?", Serah asked, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion.

"As I understand it, they were involved in a previous incident?", he questioned.

"Yes, but that wasn't d-"

"Wasn't documented? I'm aware.", he interrupted. "I can't imagine why. However, I still request all four of you be present.", he reiterated as he pulled a card from his chest pocket. "I'll be heading over to the GC after this to ask them to notify me when your sister arrives.", He handed the card to Serah before continuing. "Now, your husband was charged with domestic violence, and will be taken into police custody. He won't be released until a decision is made at the court hearing.", he notified Serah nodding towards the flashing lights outside. "My name is Officer Vincent Konst. The number to our office in on here, as well as the address. If there is any more trouble please call.", he smiled politely and nodded his head in her direction as he walked off.

"Thank you so much.", Serah smiled weakly, nodding her head repeatedly.

Fang walked in through the front door, and watched as the medics and other officers cleared out saying her thanks and shutting the door quietly as the last man filed out. She breathed a heavy sigh and leaned back against the door after she locked it. Serah held the ice pack to her face tightly still as her eyes glossed over.

"Fang?", she asked tearily.

Fang rushed over to Serah quickly and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. "Hey, shh everything's okay.", she comforted the young girl, rubbing her back with her slender toned arms. Serah sobbed into the Pulsian's shoulder for some time before she found herself able to speak.

"What happened to Vanille?", she asked remembering the text Fang had sent her before she arrived. She wiped her face messily, and sniffled loudly as she regained her composure.

"Sweetheart, now isn't the-"

"Tell me what happened to her.", Serah demanded, taking a step away from Fang.

The older woman sighed heavily again, and placed a hand on her forehead before sitting down on the large couch.

"She.. Got into something she shouldn't have. I tried to convince her to come home, but she… doesn't want to.", Fang explained in an upset tone.

"Where was she?", Serah asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as she sat down next to the Pulsian.

"Lebreau's.", came Fang's short reply.

"What'd she get into?", Serah asked tentatively.

"Please don't.. freak out?", Fang requested, refusing to make eye contact now.

"Fang just tell me what happened.", Serah demanded crossing her legs beneath her as she turned her body completely towards the other woman.

"Heroin.", she spat out quickly and quietly.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!", Serah exclaimed as she stood up hastily. Fang shot her head up as Serah began pacing the length between the kitchen and the front door.

"Serah, relax. We can figure something out with her and Light, and get her some help.", Fang attempted, her eyes glued to the young woman furiously pacing in front of her.

"This is fucking **stupid**!", Serah said shouting, throwing her ice pack at the floor harshly. "She needs to fucking be there for this court hearing, she can't fucking show up high out of her mind!", she exclaimed again. Fang got up and strode over to her quickly covering her mouth.

"Shh. Don't shout. Like I said we'll figure something out okay?"

"Who the hell got her into it?", Serah continued throwing Fang's hand off her mouth and completely ignoring her attempts at calming her down.

"I think we've had enough for one night.", Fang stated, dropping her hands to her side.

"Fang.", Serah's threatened.

"Yuj. But please Serah, just wait until your sister gets back to do anything drastic. Please? That's all I'm asking you.", Fang begged, gripping the young woman's hand to emphasize her plead.

"Fine.", she agreed through gritted her teeth as clenched her fist tightly. "We'll wait until Claire comes home."


End file.
